Puzzle Of My Heart
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: Life is a constant puzzle that likes to mock us for never being able to find that last piece. But what if that last piece was at the place where you least expect it? What if that last piece was right in front of us the whole time?
1. Just a Kiss

**Hollywood Arts High School 2006**

"Woohoo we're graduates! Time to party!"

"Cat girl calm down, we just graduated 2 hours ago!"

"Andre! Carpe Diem! Seize the day! Didn't you listen to Helen's speech?"

"Yeah lil' Red, but I also want to take in the moment."

"Yeah Kitty-Cat, we're all going to different colleges, the boys can wait. And the party isn't for another 3 hours."

"All right fine Jadey."

"Why don't we all go celebrate over some ice cream at Frankie's?"

"Oooo good idea Robbie! Can we please Jadey?!"

"Yeah sure. Let's go."

It was our last day of high school. Jade, Robbie and Andre and I were all excited to leave Los Angeles for college. Jade was going to San Francisco, Andre to Santa Cruz, Robbie to San Diego and myself to Santa Barbara. It's bittersweet but that's a part of growing up. At least we're all doing theater. Who knows, maybe one day we'll see each other's names in the lights.

"So what are you guys excited for in college?" Andre asked.

"Boys, parties, boys, and sunshine! Oh and theater, duh. Just like you guys."

"Cat don't go crazy on the boys all right? I won't be there to hurt them if they hurt you."

"Jadey don't worry I'm not looking for relationships, I'm just looking for fun!"

"Maybe you should tell Robbie the same thing." Andre chuckled.

"Andre!" Robbie blushed fiercely.

"What? Haha Robbie and I were talking one night. He's hoping to meet his future wife in college."

"God Shapiro, maybe you should listen to Cat. Grow some balls and just have fun in college. What 18-year-old boy is thinking of marriage?"

"The one who doesn't want to end up alone!" Robbie blurted.

"You got that right, Shapiro." Jade smirked.

Andre and Jade continued to talk about the courses they were planning on taking. Robbie was still red with embarrassment. I placed a hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring pat.

"Don't listen to Jade. Robbie you'll find a girl. But really though, have fun in college. You have the rest of your life to think about marriage."

I smiled at him and poked my ice cream cone to his nose. The corners of his lips slowly rose and as he wiped the ice cream off his nose, smiled.

"I'll try Kitty-Cat."

* * *

**2010**

I hesitantly tossed the contents of the box in the fire pit and watched as every article; every last piece was burned to a crisp. Burning away a year of my life in the remains of that box. This is exactly what I didn't want to feel. Silly me would think something great like that would have happened to me in my lifetime. I need to move on.

I was walking aimlessly down the street passing everyone trying to keep my composure. I came across what looked like a couple leaving a coffee shop nearby. The girl kissed the guy on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself ok?"

"You too, Jen. Bye."

The girl got in the cab and the guy slouched on the bench and buried his face in his hands. Poor fellow. I know how you feel. Crappy day. Something tells me that wasn't a pleasant goodbye. Wait, is that… Robbie Shapiro? Even though it's been years since I saw him, I know that's Robbie. It has to be.

"Robbie is that you?"

He looked up miserably. But his expression changed when he recognized it was me. "Oh my God, Cat. Hey!"

I ignored his previous state and went in for a hug. We both needed a happy moment right now. "What are you doing here?"

He hesitated for a minute, probably trying to hide the fact that I just saw what happened, though he didn't know. "Oh you know just getting some coffee. How about you?"

"Trying to find something to do on this Friday night." I said. I had my own secrets but now wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Want some company?" He suggested holding his arm out.

"I'd love some," I smiled and took his arm.

We walked further down the street enjoying the nightlife. After a few minutes he spoke up.

"So what are you doing in San Diego? I thought you go to school up north?"

"Oh uh, well I'm just visiting really. Only in town for tonight. Going to catch a train in the morning."

Robbie and I sat at a bench right outside seaport village, a tourist attraction hot spot, but a native San Diegan's everyday hangout.

"So how are you Cat?"

"Oh you know, just same ol' Cat. Bubbly, bouncy and full of energy."

"Yes, you are still my big ball of sunshine!"

"Hehe. How about you?"

"Same ol' nerdy Robbie."

"Nerdy but mature Robbie. Don't think I didn't notice your newfound confidence."

We shared a smile then we both turned away with poignant expressions. At least with me mine was somber. I guess his was too. Until I heard soft sobs.

"Robbie, are you crying?"

He couldn't hide it from me. Even though I saw that he was going to say no, he changed his mind and decided to just let it out. "Yeah.. Well, my girlfriend just broke up with me in front of that coffee shop from earlier."

Aw crud…

"You know what Robbie? We can either sit here and mope about this low point in our lives or we can have nice reunion between two friends who haven't seen each other in nearly four years. Come on let's have some fun!"

I held out my hand hoping to turn the night around. He let out a genuine smile and took my hand. We ate some gelato from a shop in little Italy. Robbie bought us a tray of Red Velvet cupcakes and we pigged out. We hung out at the seaport watching live music and street performances, even sung along to a few numbers. Then we fed some ducks at the pond, they were so cute! The best part was when we went on the carousel; we rode on the twin giraffes! I felt like a kid again, carefree, and genuinely happy, even if just for the night. Robbie and I ended the night sitting below the pier where the sand dunes started.

"So how's school, Robbie?"

"Just getting through the last semester. Can't wait to graduate."

"Yeah me too. Except then we've got to face the inevitable."

"Finding a job?"

"And growing up. But yeah, jobs. And everything else that comes with it."

"Like living on your own."

"Finding happiness."

"Finding love…"

Well that pretty much shut me up. It silenced the both of us. Whatever it was that happened with his girlfriend must have eaten him up. She must have been really special.

"You want to talk about it?"

He didn't respond immediately, I completely understood. That's why I was much closer to Robbie in high school. He was patient with me. And I never made fun of him like Jade and Andre did. Sometimes the silence was better. It was easier to understand. And when you're as close as Robbie and me, the silence said everything.

"Jen was my girlfriend of 2 years. We're actually supposed to be celebrating our anniversary tonight. But she broke up with me saying that she doesn't see this going any further than college. That she wants to do more things; go to grad school and that my silly theater dreams aren't part of her plan. I asked her if I can do anything to change it and she said no because she already knew going into the relationship that it wasn't a forever thing. If I wasn't a part of her plan to begin with, they why did she wait two years to ruin me?"

"That sounds like a lot of bull to me. Seems like she only wanted to have fun with you in college. What a gank."

Robbie let out a soft chuckle. Yay I made him smile! "Cat, those are your sisters you're talking about."

I playfully smacked him, "Jerk! Haha but the difference with me is I won't string a boy for that long, I'm a short-term lover if you know what I mean," I winked at him.

"Why is it so hard to find love? It's torture. It's like that last puzzle piece that the manufacturer purposely forgets to put in the box and you have to spend eternity to find it so your puzzle can be complete. So your life can be complete." He said and as he lied down on the sand.

"Oh Robbie you are still that hopeless romantic aren't you?" I giggled and plopped right beside him.

"Unfortunately," he laughed.

I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He wrapped one arm over my shoulder and returned the embrace.

"Don't worry, Rob, you're girl is out there. Give it some time."

"Thanks Cat."

It was getting late and I was getting pretty weary. His body was so warm and his chest was a nice pillow for my heavily growing head. Before I dozed off though, Robbie said one more thing.

"I take back what I said earlier."

"Huh?" I said confused and looked up at him.

"You're nothing like my ex, you're no gank. I know there's a guy out there that will steal your heart and you'll have your happy ever after too."

I smiled at his comment. It really did make me feel better about what happened earlier tonight with my own situation. "Thanks Robbie."

We shared a gaze, longer than intended. Then I did something impulsive. Call it anything you want; getting caught up in the moment or just being in a vulnerable state. I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't know what to do even after I pulled away. He didn't talk but I was fine with that. Even I didn't know what that meant. I snuggled back into his chest and we both fell asleep on the sands.

* * *

**Robbie POV**

I woke up the next morning breathing in the salty ocean air and seeing the morning sun peering through the horizon. Was I dreaming? Did I really see Cat last night? Did we hang out? Did she kiss me?

Maybe it was a dream and I was only thinking of the one friend that always made me feel better. She's always been a great friend, even until now she's concerned about my well being. Thinking about her, I realized there was no one lying beside me. But no, why would I be at the very pier where I "dreamt" we were at? Then again, Cat would never leave me hanging like this; she's too nice to do that to me. That dream felt so real. I'm confused. But you know what? Dream Cat or real Cat is right; I'm not going to give up on love. My girl is out there.

Wait.. why are my lips _still_ tingling from when she "kissed" me?


	2. Where Are You Now

**Present Day 2011**

"Thanks for getting me this gig, Andre."

"No problem Rob. You're the best theater techie I know. And congrats on getting that part."

"It's not that big of a part, I'm just a subplot character."

"Did you not learn anything from Hollywood Arts? No part is too small. You've got a part. That's that. Congrats bro!" Andre said and patted my back.

We're a year out of college and Andre met a girl whose sister owns a theater house in Los Angeles. When she announced her newest project Andre dropped my name in the conversation and now I'm part of the production. My reason for accepting? We both get to be back in our hometown.

Andre's friend walked up to us. She gave him a hug and I stood up to meet her.

"Robbie I'd like you to meet Tori, the girl I met in Santa Cruz. She was my first friend in college. Her sister Trina owns this theater."

"Hey Tori, nice to meet you. Thanks for keeping Andre company in college."

"It's tough when best friends go to separate colleges," Andre added.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Robbie." Tori smiled. She seemed really nice. "And trust me, Andre always moped around that you weren't there. It was kind of cute."

Tori giggled and Andre blushed.

"So, Andre tells me you two went to Hollywood Arts."

"Sure did."

"Nice, we actually hired 2 more people from there. One is the lead female. I wonder if you two know her. I forget her last name but her first name is Jade."

"WEST?!" we both screamed.

"The one and only," Jade said as she appeared at the door. Andre and I turned heads and were thrilled to see her.

"Oh my God Jade long time no see!" We both yelled and attacked her with bear hugs.

"So I take it you all know each other?" Tori asked.

"We sure do, Tori," Andre said.

"Nice, so I think you'll know the other girl we hired for costume and makeup. She's also playing a small role in the production."

"Really? That's cool. Who's the girl?" I asked.

"Oh just some crazy little red head named Cat Valentine," Cat smiled and appeared at the same door Jade entered through.

"CAT?!" We all shouted.

"That's meee!" She said cheerily. "Jadey! Oh my gawwwwd!"

"Hi Kitty-Cat!" The two girls attacked each other.

Cat made rounds to say hello to Andre, meet Tori and then she got to me.

"Well if it isn't Robbie Shapiro!" She smiled.

"Hey there Ms. Valentine" I winked at her. "Come here," I said and gave her a warm embrace. We stayed smiling at each other until Tori broke the silence.

"Wow, Hollywood Arts must have been a small school," Tori giggled.

"Actually it was pretty huge. It's just pure coincidence that we know each other. The four of us were good friends in high school," Andre clarified.

"Nice! Ok so the male lead unfortunately isn't from Hollywood Arts but he's a damn good actor and my best friend. Guys I'd like you to meet Beck Oliver." A tall man came from backstage to our area. We were all eager to meet him. Well, all but one. Seems like someone in our group already knew him. He stopped mid track and looked at a certain girl.

"Jade?"

"Oh crap. Beck?"

"Ok really now, this is a small world," Andre said.

"Now how do you two know each other?" Tori asked.

"We met in college. Both in the same theater program." Jade said looking at anyone else but Beck.

"We dated," Beck added.

"Yes, past tense. Remember that, Oliver." Jade glared at him.

"I didn't imply anything else besides that, West." Beck snapped back.

"So how bout them Dodgers?" Andre awkwardly mentioned.

"Wait wait wait, you both know that you are leads in this play. Is that going to be fine with you two?" Tori asked with concern.

"I don't know about lover boy over here but I'm a professional so I'll be fine with it."

"Oh professional? So you call dumping 5 gallons of gelatin down my pants in the middle of dress rehearsal professional? You thought I was cheating on you with Alyssa Vaughn."

"How can I not think that?! She was being all ganky and flirty with you on stage and you did nothing to stop her."

"But I didn't flirt back, there's a difference."

"A difference that you didn't seem to mind flirting with."

"Hey! How about we all go out for some dinner. Looks like all of you want to catch up and I want to get to know you all," Tori suggested.

Jade turned to Tori. Oh boy… "Tori is it?"

"Uhuh," Tori said now slightly frightened.

"You seem really sweet but take it from any of them. Don't get on my bad side. I'm not finished talking to Beck."

"O-k…" Tori said nervously.

"It's cool Tor, Jade likes you. But really, don't mess with her bad side," Andre reassured her.

"Why don't we all go out and have dinner. Come on Jade, we'll talk about this later." Beck concluded.

"Fine Beck. But this isn't over." Jade said and started towards the door.

We're not even 24 hours into being back home and I have a feeling this is going to be one heck of a reunion.


	3. My Dilemma

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back! Sorry it took a while. Well this story has nothing too deep and dramatic but of course there is. Think of it as a RomCom because that's the reason for writing this. Write a screenplay based on your favorite genre haha.**

* * *

The six of us had a nice dinner at Olive Garden. We were pretty civil about things, which made me realize how much we've all matured. And the things we've done since high school, it was really nice to hear about Andre, Jade and Robbie's lives. I've missed them so much.

Andre met Tori when they took music theory and theater in Santa Cruz. They became fast friends and bonded through music. He interned at an independent music company for a year to get a jump-start on his future music producing. When Tori's sister bought the LA theater house just last year, Tori remembered that Andre was from LA so she asked him to work music and sounding there. She took names from the Hollywood Arts graduating class and that's how she found me and Jade. She found Robbie through Andre. Beck and Tori were best friends in high school but went to different colleges. She remembered him being a great actor in drama club so she called him as well to audition and to restore their friendship.

Jade and Beck met and started dating throughout college in San Francisco. The problem was Jade got easily angry and Beck was just plain gorgeous. Don't worry, even with me being the crazy girl that I am, I would not hit on Beck because Jade's my best friend. Anyways, apparently they always fought because girls threw themselves at him and he wouldn't do anything about it. It's not that he cheated, he just didn't tell the girls to stop, which angered Jade. She was fed up with it one day and broke it off. Until now they still argued about it. Probably because there were still words left unsaid.

The Olive Garden we chose was close to the ice cream parlor we loved so much so we stopped by Frankie's for dessert.

We branched off in pairs, seemingly because Beck and Jade really wanted to talk about things and Andre and Tori wanted to talk business. I was with Robbie again walking to the park across the street.

* * *

"So how ya been lover boy?" I winked at him.

"Ahaha very funny Cat… So wait, that wasn't a dream?"

"What's a dream?"

"Well when I woke up alone at the pier I thought that the night before was just a dream."

"Oh oops, sorry about that! I couldn't miss my train, which was at like 6 am so I just had to leave. We stayed up til past 1. You needed some sleep."

"See now that makes so much more sense to me. Thank you. It's been bugging me ever since."

"Robbie if you wanted to know you could have called me or something." I giggled.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

"Mhm and now that we'll be working together, you better call me. Keep me updated with the love life of yours, Romeo," I said.

"Sure thing Cat." Robbie smiled.

"So what's new? Still trying to find your Juliet?"

"She's somewhere out there, I know it."

"Yeah, I think she is." I smiled at him.

"What about you? Who's the latest victim in your Cat and mouse game?"

"Nobody right now, just ended it with a guy last week."

"Ended? I thought you don't stay in relationships?"

"I don't. Three dates. If they're lucky. Then that's that." I winked.

"Impressive," Robbie chuckled.

"Why thank you, sir," I giggled.

"I really missed you, Cat. I missed your smile, you're bright personality. Thank God we're working together again."

"Me too, Robbie. Me too." I really was glad to see him again. Especially after our last encounter a year ago. It was sudden that I had to leave, what with how I left things that night. I just wanted to make sure that he and I were in good terms, and that kiss was as innocent as it was. But now wasn't the time to talk about it. Maybe later.

* * *

Beck and Jade sat at a park bench and continued their conversation from the theater. This time they were a little more civil about it. Well, for now.

"Thanks for talking with me, Jade."

"I'm only talking to you because we said we will. No favors."

"Look, Jade. I'm really sorry I messed up. I know I wasn't the best boyfriend ever and you're great. That's why you deserve a better guy than me. But if you forgive me, maybe we can start over as friends."

"What good will come out of that? Beck, you broke my heart. And it seemed like you didn't care."

"I did care. I still do."

"If you cared, why did you always let girls throw themselves at you? You seemed pretty comfortable with each gank that drooled and kissed the ground you walked on. If you wanted to break up with me you should have just done it."

"I didn't want to break up with you, Jade. You dumped me remember?"

"I didn't want to break up with you either."

"They why did you? Can we get back together?"

"Beck it's been 6 months. You can't possibly think that there is still something here, right? Too much time passed. We can't go back. And we shouldn't. And I'm over you."

"You are?" Beck asked hurt.

"Y-yeah." Jade said trying to keep her composure.

"But I don't want you out of my life. I promise I'll be different."

"How am I supposed to trust that you'll be different?"

"Ok… You didn't trust me as a boyfriend, maybe you can trust me as a friend."

"So you want to be friends?"

"Do you?"

"Beck…"

"Well?"

"Ok… Let's try this friend thing then."

Beck and Jade smiled at each other and shook hands. As much as they wanted to be together they are torn between getting hurt again and falling in love. This arrangement seemed the most viable way to handle things. Maybe they couldn't be together now, but who knows what the future had in store for them. After all, they are both playing the leads in the production. More so, they are both playing _romantic_ leads in the production.

* * *

**CabbieLoverSAC22 yes thanks for reminding me to mention which parts relate to real life. Wouldn't be a story of mine if I didn't add my own life.**

**When Cat and Robbie had a fun night in San Diego in ch1, that was actually a date I had with some boy... lol**

**Ok I'm going to say this right now, most of Jade/Beck interactions were pretty much of me and that boy (except for this chapter)... yup. That is all. Have a fantastic Monday evening or whatever time it is you're reading this :)**


	4. I'm Gonna Make You Love Me

"So where are you all staying?" Tori asked.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that, I just flew in today and went straight here," Jade said.

"Crap me too," added Beck.

"Same" Andre, Robbie and I said.

"I guess I'm just going to check-in to a hotel for the time being before I find a place to stay for the duration of the production." Jaid said. "Hopefully I can find a place right away."

The rest of us nodded, having the same situation.

"Nonsense! This production is going to be huge, a three-month commitment, with opportunities of full-time gigs. In the meantime, my mom does real estate and since Trina likes to do long-term gigs, we ask anyone involved in the projects if they want housing from us. I mean we don't pay that much to begin with, so it's the least we can do to offer housing."

"Wait, so you mean we get a place to live for free?" Andre said excitedly.

"Yes, but only for the duration of your work. And you have to share it with other people."

"Wow that's so cool!" Robbie said.

"Yeah but I don't want to live anywhere if Cat isn't there." Jade stated.

"Me too, I hope Jade and I can get a place together."

"Well if we're being picky, I want to be near them too. And Andre," Robbie added.

"That'd be cool if we could all live near each other for the time being," Andre commented.

"I think that can be arranged." Tori had a cheeky grin and simply told us to follow her about 5 minutes east of the Theater house.

We drove our cars to a nice beach house overlooking the shores. Tori walked to the front door, the rest of us following behind.

"Wow! Who gets to live here?" I say.

"As of today, we all do." She smiled.

"Are you for real?" Andre said.

"Yep. It's my family's vacation house, not technically the housing for the production people, but any friends of Andre's are friends of mine. Plus I don't want to stay here in this house alone. Trina lives with her fiancée and It'll be much more fun with you guys around."

She opened the door and we stepped inside. It didn't look new, but it had a cozy feeling to it. But do I need to repeat myself? It's a _beach_ _house_.

"It's not much, but welcome to the Vega Summer Home!"

"Not much? Tori are you joking? This is more than enough. Thanks for letting us stay here!" I say and give her a hug. Everyone else did the same.

The house had 4 bedrooms. Since Tori owned the place she had the extra large master bedroom and as much as it would be cool to have our own rooms, Jade and I decided to stay in the master suite with Tori while each one of the boys had a room. It seemed nice but trust me, if you had a master suite this huge, two or three other people wouldn't be enough to fill it up. The master suite had it's own den, a balcony that faced the beach, walk-in closets, a 10x10 bathroom, and a sleeping area the size of the living room downstairs. It took up half of the upstairs.

* * *

**Robbie POV**

Tori, Jade and Cat decided to hit the store to get some stuff for mani's and pedi's. Meanwhile, the guys and I were settling in our rooms. We gathered in the living room for some male bonding shortly after the girls left. Andre got a remote control model airplane from his grandma so the three of us attempted to assemble it. Let's just say it's taking a while…

"This airplane better be worth all this time and frustration. How the heck does anyone understand this?" Andre said attempting to read the instructions.

"Well, I think I'm almost done getting the little motor to function with the remote control. Then I'll help you guys build the thing," Beck said.

"Andre, where does this thingy ma jig go?" I asked holding up a peculiar shaped bolt.

"You know even if I could read these instructions, I'm pretty sure there's no such thing as a dang thingy ma jig!" Andre snapped.

"How am I supposed to know what it's called?!" I yelled back.

"Ugh I just want to play with this already! Why don't we just blow this thing up!" Andre frustrated said and tossed whatever part of the airplane he was holding to the middle of the pieces.

Beck, also frustrated, put the motor and remote down. I sat back in my chair, defeated as well. Beck then got up, went to the kitchen and came back holding a book of matches.

"Why don't we?" he simply stated. Andre and I looked at each other, then at Beck.

"Let's do it."

We ended up going to the pits at the beach. Thank You Tori for living at a beach house. Literally only took us 5 steps from her back porch to touch sand. We didn't go far, only about 10 feet from the deck to the pit closest to us. Beck and I gathered some wood while Andre took the death of an airplane from the house, tossed the pieces in a pit, and poured firelighter fluid on top of the wood and airplane. Beck lit a match, tossed it in the pit and we sat there watching the flame rise about 3 feet above us, then settle a good height in the pit. We sat on the sand and talked for a bit.

"Man this place is the chizz," Andre said.

"You got that right, 'Dre. Thanks for hooking us up!" I commented.

"It wasn't me, it's Tori's pad. Plus Beck knows her longer than I do, Rob."

"She may be my best friend, but you two seem like more," Beck pointed out.

"More? What are you getting at dude?"

Beck and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh come on, Andre. You mean to tell me that you can't see the way Tori looks at you? The way you act all cool when she's around?"

"Yeah and ok I admit, she probably would have asked me to live here regardless, but when she told us her reason she said 'any friend of Andre's is a friend of mine' not me" Back chuckled.

"Whatever you guys, Tori's just a good friend for real. Maybe my game is just that good that you fellas get confused" Andre laughed.

"So what about you Robbie? What's going on with your love life?" Andre asked me.

"Well if we're being honest Andre, I didn't really listen to you guys after high school. Still the same Robbie."

"huh?" Beck was confused.

Andre turned to Beck and gave him the brief "Robbie's a hopeless Romantic. He thinks of love and the future right away."

"Oh I see."

"I mean, ain't nothing wrong with that, we just want him to lighten up a little and have fun."

"I know, I know. And I should. I mean it's tough to be just friends with girls. All my ex girlfriends even pointed I'm too clingy so I really got to stop that."

Beck and Andre look at each other then burst into fits of hysteria in front of me.

"What?!" I said slightly annoyed.

"Dude you're such a girl. Chill out! When was the last time you had fun on a date or just had fun with a girl?"

"Well, about a year ago my last long term relationship, 2 years with a girl names Jen, ended. I was so down but I surprisingly ran into Cat. She kept me from moping that night and we just had fun. Least I still have Cat to cheer me up."

"Say I was meaning to ask you about that" Beck said.

"About what?"

"You and Cat."

"What about me and Cat?"

"Did you two used to date or something?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, just you two seem to have a connection."

"Cat and Rob?" Andre and I both laughed.

"Beck trust me, they get along way better than anyone two people can get along that's a fact. But when it comes to love they are polar opposites. Cat has fun, Robbie... Well he's too serious to be cat's love interest."

"Well I'm just saying what you're saying Andre, they couldn't be any more perfect for each other. And love can change people. But hey whatever man, maybe all you need is a close girl friend so I think it's cool you have Cat."

"Thanks bro."

"Hey I got a question Beck."

"What's up Andre?"

"If you say love can change people, then what happened with you and Jade?"

"It's... Complicated."

"Dude come on."

"Come on what, Andre?"

"I'm going to ask you once and only once. It's your choice to tell us the truth or not. Do you still want Jade?"

"Of course dude."

"Then tell us what's up. We've known her for almost 10 years, if there are grey areas maybe we can explain a little bit more."

"Love is dangerous, man. But if you know how to handle it, only then will you reap its rewards. We were crazy in love, but that easily turned to jealousy. In the beginning, I thought it was nothing, I liked watching her get jealous. Made me realize how much she really loved me. But I guess I got carried away and lost her."

"Jade jealous?" Andre stated.

"That's hard to imagine. She's always been the tough one," I added.

"Yeah that's what she told me and I've noticed that. But when you see her soft side, man you'd fall in love."

Andre and I were both shocked and amazed by the sudden soft side we heard about Jade.

"So what are you gonna do now that you both have to be in the show?" Andre asked.

"She wants to be friends."

"Ouch man. That blows."

"Well I'm not like you and Cat, Robbie," Beck smirked.

"Dude shut it, we're just friends. I don't like her like that!"

"Fine, I'm not like Andre and Tori then."

"What the chizz Beck? I said we're just friends too!"

"Oh God, look at us. Being controlled by three women. Whether we like to admit it or not, let's face it. Friendship, like love, is a dangerous place to be."

"Ya got that right," Andre said.

"I want her back. I'd do anything, sacrifice anything just to show her,"

Beck said.

"How?" I questioned.

"I'm gonna do all the things a girl wants a man to do," Beck said. He then lifted his soda to no one in particular and stated, "Jade West, I'm gonna make you love me again. Yes I will."

"Oh we'd love to see that!" Andre and I chuckled.

Andre and I looked at each other probably sharing the same thought. Beck really does love Jade, and he may be more calm and collective as she, but they're both determined to get their ways.

A couple minutes later the girls came home. They saw the fire and showed up at the back porch.

"Hey fellas! What's going on?" Tori yelled as Jade and Cat waved from behind her.

"Just chilling!" Andre said.

"Why don't you come join us Tor! Cat? Jade?" Beck grinned while saying her name.

"We're going to paint our nails!" Cat enthusiastically announced.

I smiled and the guys noticed and silently mocked me.

"Let's do our nails out here ladies. What do you say?" Tori said to the girls.

"Fine" Jade simply stated.

"Yay! Oooo look! A Marshmallow moon!" Cat said and placed the nail polish on the table as the girls set up their manicure station.

Meanwhile, us guys went back to our conversation.

"Looks like Jade's going to be a tough cookie to crack," I stated.

"Yeah well I did it once, I think I can do it again" Beck said confidently.

"So what's your plan to 'woo' Jade then, Beck?" Andre laughed.

"You'll see."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday you guys. I had a 14 hour day and really just couldn't find time or energy to do anything once I got home. Anyways.. Real stuff in this chapter: My friend's parent's had a beach house. 8 of us stayed there and it was pretty fun. And the part where the boys were attempting to build an airplane but instead burned it, my guy friends who went with us to the beach house for the weekend were doing that and it was funny watching them get frustrated. Have a great day :)**


	5. Rollerblades

**A/N: Since I missed a day, I want to give you all two chapters today. Only because I'm in a great mood (despite my sleep deprivation) lol.**

**sshaw101, CabbieLoverSAC22, AriRedVelvetBow, and Binnie-Bunny. It's nice reading reviews from familiar names, you guys are so supportive :)**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: are you for reals? I'm listed in the Cabbie wiki?! I really don't deserve to be in the same list as those people so I'm really honored. Thanks so much!**

**sshaw101: well chica you know, thanks for everything. The talks, the support, and some inspiration :)**

* * *

"What should I pair with this baby blue?"

"Hm, a nice nude color would go great with that."

"Good idea Jade. Hey Tori can you pass the acetone?"

"Here ya go, Cat."

Tonight was so crisp. I love California weather so much. It was nice having girlfriends again to do this sort of stuff with. My time in Santa Barbara, I didn't really have steady friends. Just the boys I dated and their friends for the time being. There was one girl, Caitlyn that I grew close to. She was the sister of one of my boyfriends (Yes, I actually lasted longer than three dates with a few guys) and she and I grew really close. But after her brother and I ended the relationship she felt like it wasn't right for us to hangout so I lost another friend. Last time I talked to her, oh wow it was the day I saw Robbie almost a year ago. Man, it's been a year already? Time flies. Yet I still haven't changed much.

"What do you think the guys are talking about?" Tori wondered aloud.

"Aw is someone hoping a certain musician is talking about her?" Jade teased.

"Noooo!" Tori blushed.

"Hehe come on Tori, it's so obvious you have a crush on Andre!" I added. This made her blush even more.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!... Ow!" I said as Jade playfully whacked Tori and me on our heads.

"Seriously ladies, we are not 5 years old!" Jade acknowledged.

"Yeah, yeah. But really though, what do guys talk about anyways?"

"How should we know, Vega? We're girls."

"Hehe Jadey you're so funny. I used to ask Robbie that all the time. He said that they just talk about guy stuff. Whatever that is."

"And probably girls too. That's what Beck always seemed to talk about and who he'd be around."

The atmosphere grew slightly tense. For a little while we worked on our nails.

"Uh.. So Tori, how's Trina, you know, as a director? How did she become a theater owner?" I suddenly asked.

"Haha well Trina- she wasn't a good anything in high school. Though she claimed to be the best. Truth be told she was good at getting what she wanted, and I guess our arts school saw some talent to that. She was a good negotiator and a bossy person. Went to a great business school here in LA, and eventually bought a theater house because that was still her dream. Although she loved to act, she saw her calling in directing and bossing people around so she eventually preferred that instead. And she's perfect for the job too. She may be bossy, but my sister has a good heart for her actors. Trust me."

"That's good. Finally someone with a strong backbone," Jade claimed.

"Yeah, you're going to need one if Jade's the lead," I added. I earned a glare from Jade and shrunk in my seat "Just kidding.. hehe. Jadey don't kill me!"

Tori laughed at our interaction. "Gosh you guys are too cute. I'm jealous of how close you four are."

"Does this have anything to do with Andre?" Jade winked.

"Hehe yeah Tori, do you looove him?"

"Oh shush you two! Don't think I don't see you and Robbie as close!"

Jade and I looked at each other, then at Tori, and laughed hysterically.

"Was it something I said?"

"Vega, you're funny. Cat and Robbie cannot be any more opposite than Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott!"

"Hey they were a cute couple while it lasted! And I love that show!"

"I know, but like I said, the two were total opposites, didn't last."

"Oh please, Cat and Robbie are like peanut butter and jelly. They compliment each other. And they go perfect together. Can't you see it?"

"I mean I can't deny that Andre and I have thought about that. It's true; they have that connection that no two people usually have. But trust me Tori when it comes to love, they're not on the same page."

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" I said slightly offended but flattered by what they said about my closeness with Robbie.

"Haha Cat we're not saying anything in a bad way. We're just saying that it wouldn't be a surprise if you two ever dated in the future but we know that would never happened because you're just friends," Jade reassured.

"You've got that right. Robbie's my best friend and that'll never change," I smiled.

"And why is that?" Tori asked.

"Because Cat will never sleep with Robbie."

"Hey!" I blushed.

"It's true." Jade said matter of factly. Tori started laughing hysterically.

"Yes it's true ok" I embarrassedly said. "I care too much about our friendship to ruin it with sex. Sex makes everything complicated."

"Amen to that sister!" Jade raised her hand in agreement.

"Haha yeah I agree. But still, it wouldn't surprise me if you and Robbie _did_ happen. I'm just saying," Tori smiled.

"But it wooon't" I sing songed.

Tori and Jade laughed.

"I believe you. Beck and I are kind of the same. A lot of people thought we dated in high school and ok we went on one date, might as well have been on a date with my brother. We're better off as friends."

"So you and Beck dated?" Jade was suddenly interested.

Oh boy…

"Uh, yeah. Sorry Jade. It was only one date and it was a long time ago. I swear we're only friends."

Jade was hesitant for a second. "No, no it's ok Tori." Jade said.

Tori and I shared a worried expression. I know Jade, whatever it is that happened between her and Beck must have been serious.

"Jadey…."

Jade didn't look up at me, instead out to the ocean. Tori and I knew she was watching Beck talk to the guys. They looked like they were deep in conversation, but not heavily because there was laughing. Jade was still staring aimlessly in front of her when she spoke up again.

"Why are boys stupid?"

"I don't know, they're boys. Girls mature faster I guess," Tori said.

"Why do you ask, Jadey?" I said.

"Nothing it's just…" She turned to face Tori and me, "Are they aware how much a girl hurts or are they really dumb to notice?"

I understood what she was trying to say so I scooted over and gave her a side hug.

"Was it that bad?" Tori asked.

"Well, since Beck is your best friend I'm sure he's going to tell you eventually about what happened. And Cat's my best friend so I might as well let it all out. But after this don't be all sappy and chizz."

I giggled at Jade's tough girl act. I knew under all that there was a soft side, even for Jade West.

"We met in theater class freshman year. He had his whole cool guy calm and collective thing going on and well, I'm the badass that caught his attention. He tried hopeless to get me to talk to him. It didn't work out. One day I was running late because I had to finish writing an essay. I missed my alarm and I barely had any time to fix myself up but I had to book it to theater because we were choosing parts for a play. I looked like a hot mess, in sweats and my hair in a messy bun. I was tired as hell. I got to class, Beck somehow stepped out for 10 minutes, came back, sat next to me, and had 2 cups of coffee, one for me. Usually I wouldn't take it from him but I needed that cup of joe. I noticed that he wrote something on my cup 'Dinner tonight?' I rolled my eyes and didn't answer him. When he got called up to choose a play, I gathered my things and left because I already chose my parts. He noticed I was gone but I left my coffee cup there answering his question 'Kuleto's at 7'."

"Deng girl, check you out!" Tori said. Jade smiled and continued her story.

"We dated for three years. I want to say after a year of dating was when we started falling out. Tons of girls were always around and he always said to ignore them. But it didn't seem like he was actually bothered. He seemed to like the attention. I saw him talking to a chick one day and she seemed too friendly."

"Alyssa Vaughn?" I asked.

"Yep. I went up to her and told her to back off and she basically said that she wanted him."

"What?!" We both said.

"So one day I went to Beck's rehearsal for a play. I knew the script because I helped him on it, so when Alyssa was acting too flirty with him I knew she was getting me angry. While they were on break, I saw her kiss him and all he did was say 'Uhh that's not in the script' and that was that. No 'back off' or 'I have a girlfriend' or anything. So I left to the cafeteria, came back during their rehearsal and dumped gelatin on him."

"Ohhh that makes sense now" I said about the gelatin part. I remember that's what Beck said when we first met him.

"But you two are good now right?" Tori asked.

"Oh yeah, we're just friends now."

"Is Beck ok with that?" Tori asked.

"Duh, Vega."

"Are _you _ok with that?" I asked.

"Cat, of course, I'm the one who said to just be friends."

"Yeah but Jade, it's never that simple to be just friends with your ex."

"Tori's right, and it seemed like you and Beck were really in love."

"We were in love, but that's the past now."

"Does he still love you though?"

"Yes, Cat. He does. He keeps saying he's going change but…"

"But what?!" Tori and I anticipated.

"I know he says he's ready to change, but what does that even mean? It's his word against his actions. I need to know that he really will change. Get it on paper, better yet, show me. I don't know if he even knows what he wants. Even when we were together. Did he really want those girls and felt constricted because I was his girlfriend?"

"So wait, do you still have feelings for him?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

"So that means yes," Tori said to me.

"No it doesn't," Jade defended.

"So that means no?" I concluded.

"I didn't say that," Jade said.

"Ok I'm confused."

"Yeah make up your mind Jade."

"Not just me. Beck needs to make up his mind too."

"Huh?" I said to Tori.

"I think I get it. Jade would probably give him another chance if he truly changed."

"Right on point, Vega. Good job."

"Did you tell him that?" I asked.

"It's a grander gesture when he knows he has to do it himself rather than me telling him."

"Ugh… That's why I don't dig this love thing. It's too complicated."

"Oh shush Cat. You can always get with Robbie," Jade said.

"He can teach you what love is!" Tori added.

"Quiet Tori, or should we just get Andre over here to quiet you down?" I smirked.

We giggled pretty loudly and the boys turned to look at our direction.

"What do you think they're laughing about?" Andre asked.

"No idea. They're girls. So complicated," Robbie said. "So Beck, you were saying?"

"Right, so tomorrow when Jade and I are rehearsing I'm going to…"


	6. I Just Dont Think I'll Ever Get Over You

"Ok gather around everyone. Welcome to the production of 'Boys and Girls… and Everything in Between'. This is a love story obviously, and everyone in this production has little to no major acting experience. Fear not, however, because I'm here to help you. We have two months to prepare and one month for shows. All actors will have the same amount of stage time, but I like to mix up the faces people see on stage. That's why each role has two actors. You and your role partner will take turns with performances. The only two roles that will be the same for all 20 shows are the leads. I needed strong leads to be the face of this production. Jade, Beck. I know you guys can do it.

Everyone read from the same part of the script- the end of the story where most characters are present. The story is about a boy and a girl who want to get married but they have to meet and get the approval of the in-laws. They decide to invite the in-laws to a weekend in Palm Springs so everyone will have a chance to meet and get to know each other. Along with their trip, the boy's best friend/best man goes with them. The best friend is a hopeless romantic and the boy's wingman. He helps him out with the in-laws and at the same time is desperate to get any girl's attention. This is the subplot by the way. The best friend's back-story is that his girlfriend left him because of lack of maturity in the relationship on his part. This girlfriend is only seen about 3 times in the play, but she is a very important character. The main characters are in almost every scene and the best friend has about 2 major scenes to himself and several scenes with the main characters. The last scene is the wedding finally happening despite the crazy weekend the in-laws had. The best friend sees his friend married and happy and all grown up and wants that. He decides to grow up himself and calls his girlfriend to ask for one more chance. All right, any questions?"

Nope. We were all too absorbed with the story. I wanted to know the little things even though Trina already told us the end.

"Ok then people, lets get to work! Jade, Beck, I want to table read with the two of you before lunch. Everyone else you need to make sure you check in to wardrobe and fill out your availability for performances. Then, since we're new, we all help out on set props and design. We'll reconvene after lunch for a group table read."

"Got it chief!" Tori said.

"Dang Vega, you're right. Trina is a good boss. Much respect to her," Jade said.

"I know right?"

Jade went off to the stage to help some people with the lighting, Andre and Tori rehearsed with the band, and Robbie and I worked on the beach props set in the front row seats.

Beck seemed oddly cheerful today. I didn't know what that meant until I saw his behavior on set. While Jade was working on lighting, Beck was working with the set crew moving backdrops around. He snuck up to her with a flashlight and put it above her saying "Damn, that spotlight looks great on you."

So cheesy hehe. Jade then asked me and Robbie to set some of the props we had on stage so she could find the right lighting for the beach scene. Beck grabbed a flower from one of the bouquets we had and offered it to Jade. She took it from him, dropped it on the floor, stepped on it and continued to work. Burn hehe. Robbie and I went back to the seats to work on more props. Jade was fixing the fake palm trees on the stage and couldn't reach the higher leaves. "I need a ladder. Can someone get me a-" Before she got to finish her sentence Beck came running in ladder at hand. He set it up for her and smiled. She blankly stared at him then started climbing the ladder. Beck hadn't moved from his spot and kept smiling at Jade. He even held the ladder down at one point.

"Don't want you to hurt yourself, m'lday."

"I'm only on the third step, Beck, that's like 3 feet off the ground. Calm down. Go do something."

"On it." Beck said and ran off.

Robbie and I saw this entire happening. It was cute but weird.

"What's gotten into Beck?"

"Oh, that," Robbie chuckled. "He's trying to 'woo' Jade again. He said he's going to act like he did when he first tried to win her over, be a gentleman or you know, a love sick puppy."

"Aww Beck wants Jade back? That's so cute! But Robbie, Jade's going to be really annoyed. You know that."

"Hey if it worked on her once, why wouldn't it work a second time?"

"Hehe true. Maybe we can help Beck out or something."

"Help who with what?" Tori said as she and Andre came up to us.

"Oh my gosh Tori Beck is trying to get Jade back!"

"EEEEP! How cute!"

"I know right?!"

"Rob! Why'd you tell Cat?" Andre said

"It's not like it's a secret. I mean look at how pathetic Beck is acting. Anyone can tell he's trying to get with Jade!"

We all looked towards the stage and saw Jade finishing up the palm leaves, still on the ladder, and Beck walking back with his script in hand. They're probably going to go over lines with Trina soon. Jade saw him coming and the silly grin on his face and rolled her eyes. We all laughed. A few stage people were trying to drag in a bench for another scene. One crewmember was walking backwards pulling on it while another was pushing it. He didn't know that there was a ladder in his way and Jade was still on it. He stepped back a little too much and softly knocked into the ladder. But not soft enough that it caught Jade off guard and she lost her balance. She was about to fall off the ladder when Beck lunged forward to catch her before she got hurt. She was slightly in shock when she found out Beck had been the one to 'save' her but snapped back to reality.

"I got you babe. Looks like you're falling for me again," Beck winked.

"In your dreams, Oliver. Let me go I can walk myself."

Beck let go of Jade.

"So Trina wants to see us now. Can't wait to rehearse lines with you."

"Ok seriously, what the hell is going on, Beck? Why are you being so…"

"Charming?"

"More like annoying."

"You know you can't resist, babe."

"I'm not you're babe, Beck. Stop calling me that."

"But babe.." Beck's spirits suddenly fell.

"What did I just say? Don't call me that. We're over."

"I just don't think I'll ever get over you, Jade."

"Well too bad, Beck. You have to learn to accept the facts and move on. There's no use hanging around when it already happened."

Jade grabbed her script and walked towards Trina's office. The four of us had seen the whole thing. How it was cute that Beck saved her, but it was sad that Jade wouldn't let them be together.

"What's the matter with Jade?" Robbie asked.

"It's a girl thing," I said.

"Ugh, you women and your insane girl language," Andre scoffed.

"And what's that supposed to mean, 'Dre?" Tori put her hands on her hips and pretended to have a serious face.

"It means you girls are too dramatic!" Andre playfully imitated her.

"And that's what makes us good actors," I added.

"Yeah but what use is a girl on stage without a strong leading man?" Robbie winked.

"Boys and their egos…" I said.

"Tell me about it" Tori giggled. "All right, all right. Now what do we do about Jade and Beck?"

"No, no, no. We're not going to meddle with them, Tori," Andre warned her.

"Yeah, don't mess with Jade. Let it happen on it's own." Robbie said.

"But…" I smiled.

"But what?" Robbie asked skeptically.

"It won't be any harmful if we indirectly helped Beck out, would it?" I smirked. Tori immediately met my smile. Then Andre. Then after giving him puppy dog eyes, Robbie agreed.

* * *

**A/N: The plot of this play was originally what I was going to make this assignment/story but for some reason I didn't do it lol. Fear not, this isn't the end of it though ;)**

**Remember when I said Beck/Jade moments will reflect me and this boy? Lol so before that date we went on (Cat and Robbie chapter 1) he was being annoying. The interaction with Beck and Jade were me and him, only we were setting up for a concert, not a play, the ladder was a podium, but I didn't fall off of it though.**


	7. Tell Me That You Love Me

"Good morning ladies."

"Hey Andre, can we start with the wedding song?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind listening to your pretty voice first thing today," Andre smoothly said. Tori turned crimson. I gave her the cheekiest smirk and left them to work on costumes with Robbie.

**_Ohh yeah yeah_**

**_The situations turns around enough to figure out_**

**_That someone else has let you down_**

**_So many times I don't know why_**

**_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_**

**_So tell me that you love me yeah_**

**_And tell me that I take your breath away_**

**_And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_**

**_There's nothing left to say_**

**_Tell me that you love me anyway_**

**_So tell me that you love me anyway… Ohhh_**

"Wow they sound really good."

"Yeah they do, but you have an amazing voice too, Kitty-Cat."

"Thanks Rob," I blushed. "Say, does Andre ever talk about Tori?"

"You mean like does he deny that he's in love with her?"

"Hehe"

"What about Tori?"

"What do you think?" We both laughed.

"Oh man, we're both stuck in a jungle of love. We didn't do a good job helping Beck with setting them up for a dinner for two. Told you we shouldn't have meddled."

"Oh hush. But you're right; and we should have known better than to have them meet at a steakhouse where knives were sharper. Good thing she didn't cut his hair!"

"Yeah but got to hand it to him, he's still chasing her. It's been almost two months," Robbie started.

"And now Tori and Andre are the fools" I added. "Our friends are something huh?"

"Yeah, I mean I can barely keep up with my own love life, now we've got to watch theirs."

"Yeah and it's so funny but sad how they can see it so clearly."

"But they refuse to take it."

"Exactly! Robbie you and I are on par!" I giggled.

"Duh, Cat. We're the only normal ones who actually understand what we want out of love."

We fell silent, looked at each other and broke into fits of giggles.

"That's the overstatement of the century," I told him.

"Ok ok," he tried calming himself, "We too don't know exactly what we want but even if you and I are different about love, we can see the attraction and we do something about it. There, does that make sense?"

"That's a good way to look at it."

"People these days. So blinded by love, I swear."

"I know right? It's frustrating how they don't see that the person they should be with is right in front of them."

"God yes. I'd give anything for that. Then my puzzle would be complete."

"Oh no, here comes Romeo again with this hopeless romantic chizz," I rolled my eyes teasingly.

"Ouch, that hurt. You broke my heart Kitty-Cat," Robbie jokingly grabbed his heart.

"Look at the bright side, Tori's birthday party is on Monday. It's our last hurrah before the shows start. Maybe you'll meet your Juliet there."

"And maybe you can meet your next one night stand there too."

"Jerk!" I said and threw a costume at him. It was a pink dress that Jade has to wear for a scene. Jade in pink. That's something you don't see everyday.

Robbie held up the dress in front of him, "Thanks, but I don't think this pink matches my eyes."

"Oh no! I'm sorry Miss High Maintenance, let me find you another one," I said as he gave the dress back to me.

"But seriously though, I hope by Tori's party at least one of our friends will get together. You know, so we can actually enjoy the party and not help Jade avoid Beck or something."

"You're right Rob, I didn't even think about that."

As if on cue, Beck and Jade, along with Trina, walked in to the theater house and set their bags in near by seats. Today's rehearsal was theirs while the rest of us did last minute costume fitting and small rehearsals.

Trina ordered them to go on stage, giving Tori and Andre a quick break.

"Ok you two, let's take it from page 17. Jade stand on Beck's left. And go."

"Kate, why are you calling off the wedding?"

"Because… this was the worst weekend ever. Nobody is getting along, Steven."

Steven took a step closer and took Kate's hand.

"So they don't like each other, but I _love _you. Shouldn't that count for something?"

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Yeah but so what? We'll go to two separate Thanksgiving dinners and two separate Christmases. That means double the turkey and double the presents. I don't care so long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Steven took a stepped forward closing the frame between them and was slowly going in for a kiss. Kate, well actually Jade, stopped Steven or Beck or whomever Beck was really playing right before the kiss.

"Uhh can I take a quick break, Trina? I'm feeling kind of light-headed."

"Jade, you know that time is money, right?"

"Yes but five minutes tops."

Trina looked at Tori who gave her a soft pleading look. Trina knew of Beck and Jade's relationship because Tori told her. She was right about seeing two sides of Trina. She really did care about her actors and was a romantic herself. After all she _is _engaged. She saw that maybe this could be Beck's chance to talk to Jade.

"All right take five you guys. Tori, Andre, let me hear the song."

Jade walked off stage and to the lobby. Beck just stood there until Robbie nudged him.

"Dude, follow her!"

"Right!" Beck said. He grabbed a water bottle from his bag and met Jade.

She rested her elbows on the counter of the ticket window, her face buried in her hands.

"Water?"

Jade looked up and saw Beck. She didn't feel or look good.

"Thanks."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The truth was she wasn't fine. She was crazy in love with Beck.

"Jade I can tell when you're lying."

"Yeah but you can't tell when I'm hurt."

"I've been trying to show you that I care for weeks now."

"You're really that consistent in trying to get me back aren't you?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Those are just words, Beck."

"I do! I'm serious!"

"Do you really? Or are you just in love with the idea? Since when does Beck Oliver, ladies man, fall madly in love?"

"…Since the day you came in late to class. I was chasing you around because that's what boys do, they want what they can't have."

"You got that right…"

"ANYWAYS, but when you came into class, you were…"

"A mess. Yes I was ugly."

"No you weren't. You were the most beautiful girl in the room. You weren't perfect. I think I fell in love with you right there. And from then on I just wanted you. But I've never been in love before so I was scared. I played it cool so you wouldn't see my insecurities. I let girls flirt but I never wanted them, I only wanted you."

Jade fell silent, speechless actually. "H-how does telling me this story help this conversation?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I really do love you."

"Beck…"

"What do I gotta do? Tell me and I'll do it."

"It's not like that. I'm not supposed to tell you what to do. You're your own person and so am I."

"But how am I supposed to get you to love me again?!"

"That's not possible," Jade said almost too softly.

Beck didn't notice Jade's change in tone, he was too frustrated that he was losing her. "So there really isn't any chance for me to get you to love me again?" he sighed.

"No you can't get me to love you again…" she said fragilely.

"Why not?" he pleaded.

"Because… who says I stopped loving you?"

In the background Tori and Andre were finishing the song, and Robbie and I watched intently to see if Beck would finally notice that Jade softened up. Yes, we were eavesdropping. Gosh, leave us alone! Anyway, he just might have a chance if he doesn't screw this up.

**_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_**

**_I can hear what you say_**

**_Know I know why know we can make it_**

Beck pulled Jade in for a tender kiss and this time she let him. She settled into his frame, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. When they broke apart, they touched foreheads.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Jade."


	8. Young Folks

"Trina! Slow down on the mimosas! You don't want a repeat of Seth's party."

"Relaaax Toro, I only had threeeee. And Seth's party was in high skwool. I'm a gwoon woman noww."

Trina was drunk. And I'm only being kind with my words. It was weird seeing a different side of her, you know, other than being our boss. She was chill, but egotistical, like Tori had said.

"Yeah but you're party behavior hasn't changed," Tori pointed.

"Where's maw mahhn? Sinjin!"

Just then a tall, lanky guy with a buzz cut, an Armani suit and poindexter glasses showed up. He wrapped her arm over his shoulder to hold her up.

"I got you my queen."

"Thanks bayybee. Let's get some drinks!"

Trina and Sinjin, I guess, went to the bar.

"Is that Trina's fiancée?" Robbie asked.

"Uh yeah, that's Sinjin," Tori said cleaning up the mess of cups Trina left at the back patio.

"Hey Tori, don't take this the wrong way but…" Andre started.

"Sinjin's a dork?" Beck said.

"Yeah" The four of us said with our heads down.

"I know," Tori said. "He never left her alone. He really was a freak in high school."

"I remember when Sinjin made a sock puppet using actual locks of her hair from when she had a hair cut at the same beauty salon as him," Beck added.

"Are you serious?" I said shocked but a little creeped out.

"Do you remember when Sinjin asked her to Prom so long as he rigged the system to make her prom queen?" Tori asked Beck.

"Yeah, and she didn't win," Beck laughed.

"So did she get mad?" Jade asked.

"Let's just say he used to have a head of hair," Tori said.

"So then, how is he the fiancée?" Robbie asked.

"Sinjin followed her to the same college and after Trina had a turning point in her life, you know be serious about the future, she made friends with him. Then she realized that Sinjin adores her and kisses the ground she walked on and well the rest was history," Tori explained.

"So basically he's the only man that can handle her high maintenance," Andre clarified.

"Exactly. And plus, Trina does have a soft spot. Underneath her bossiness and oversized ego, she's got a heart."

"Aw that's actually kind of cute," I smiled.

"It actually is. I wouldn't peg her for someone to defy surface looks. I respect her even more now," Jade added.

"And I'm fortunate for her play because I got you back Babe," Beck said before he kissed his girlfriend.

"Here we go again!"

"Oh come on!"

"You guys got back together 3 days ago!"

"Enough with the kisses already!"

Beck and Jade ignored our snide remarks and kept going at it. When they broke apart Jade spoke up.

"We were apart for a year."

"So we're making up for it," Beck boasted.

"Yeah yeah all right you guys. It's our last Monday before we start the show next Tuesday. Let's toast to that!" Tori raised her glass.

"Uh hello? Tori we should also celebrate your birthday too!" I giggled.

"Yeah here's to the birthday girl with the pretty cheekbones," Andre winked at her. Tori went red and the rest of us tried our best to hide our smirks.

The party consisted mostly of the people in the production from stage crew to actors to funders. Tori and Andre stayed close together, basically flirted all night. Don't even get me started with Beck and Jade. After the Trina thing they went upstairs to Beck's room and haven't come out since. That was 3 hours ago. It's fine, the party was mostly in the patio and beach so no one really went inside other than to get food or use the restroom. I saw Robbie talking it up with a cute girl, my role partner, and I winked at him for support. As for me, I took my game to the dance floor next to the bonfire and danced with a few guys.

It was getting close to midnight and people started to leave. Tori, Andre, Robbie and I cleaned up as much as we could around the house and beach. Trina caused a lot of the mess. Tori wasn't kidding when she said Trina partied hard. We finished by 11:45 PM, Tori and Andre deciding to retire for the night. Robbie and I sat at the deck hot chocolate in hands, looking out into the ocean.

The ocean was different at night. If you closed your eyes and just listened to the tide, the waves crashing down, it was comforting. Now add sight and you have a juxtaposing idea. Waves are roaring powerfully against the rock, the reef, anything. The night seemed dangerous, like it's the end of the world. But it's also beautiful. No one was bothering the pattern; the water was flowing freely and calmed your nerves with each crash of a wave. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it was a nice night out. And having Robbie beside me was an added bonus. (A/N: In my philosophy class, this is how I described one of my favorite places, you know, since I live next to the pacific ocean.)

"Don't you just love the beach at night?"

"I was just going to say that, Robbie hehe. So, did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess? That's it?!"

Robbie looked at me confused, "What do you mean?"

"Rob, I saw you talking it up with a girl in the kitchen. What happened there?"

"Oh Monica?" Robbie smiled to himself.

"Yes Monica mister smiley! What's with the smile?" I said excitedly.

"Haha it's nothing really. We just talked."

"Shut up, don't lie to me!" I slapped his arm.

"Ow I'm serious. We talked for a bit but it didn't go anywhere."

"Why not?" I frowned. What kind of crazy girl like Monica would not be into Robbie? He's like the coolest guy ever.

"Don't get me wrong, I saw that she flirted but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"She flirted with you and you didn't do anything?! Robbie are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well Romeo, shouldn't you have gone for your Juliet?"

"Well, it got me thinking. This girl seemed nice and yeah maybe I could start a relationship with her and maybe it'll be the right one. So why haven't I felt it yet? You know, the deep feeling you get when you can't describe it but you know it's there? Like you know you'll eventually love that person."

"Well how would you know if she's the one or not if you didn't give it a chance?"

"Usually when things go that far, they tend to disappear. It's no surprise anymore. I haven't felt that spark, that hint of completeness with this girl or any recent girls."

Oh boy, here we go again with his puzzle analogy.

"Not even with Jen?"

"You remember her? Yeah well she's the closest I got to that completeness. I haven't felt that since then."

Something's going on with Robbie. What is it?

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I feel like, I'm running out of time," he sighed.

"Rob, we're 23, not 40. We have plenty of time!"

"Yeah but every girl I meet just leaves me anyways."

"I'm still here."

"You know what I mean, Cat."

I smiled at him. I was trying really hard to cheer him up yet he's the one who made me smile. He's so awesome. Why wouldn't any girl want to stay with him?

"Robbie, you're right. Maybe you should take a break from finding that girl that completes your 'puzzle'. Have some fun."

"Like how? What do I do?"

"I don't know. Do what I do. Go on casual dates."

He smiled then grew curious.

"Hey does it bother you that you go on casual dates a lot?"

"Like how?"

"Like I don't know.. Do you feel… unwanted?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. What I meant was are you comfortable with just short-term lovers? Would you ever settle for long term?"

"Oh ok. Well it doesn't bother me. I'm young. I want to have fun. But yeah, eventually I'd want to settle down with the right guy. I just haven't had much experience long term. I wouldn't even know what to do."

"It doesn't matter what we do at this point. Love is too complicated to figure out. It's a puzzle. It's a maze, it's harder than Sudoku."

"You got that right." Robbie's such a nerd. But even with that remark, it was the truth.

Robbie and I were lost in thought. Then out of the blue he jumped out of his seat. It startled me a little.

"I've got it!"

"Got what?"

Robbie dragged his chair closer to face me and sat back down.

"Why don't we help each other with our love lives."

"Whaaaat?"

"You show me how to casually date and I'll teach you how to keep a long-term relationship."

"Robbie, are you serious? Why?"

"Why not? We trust each other don't we? We know each other so well so we know what each needs to work on."

"But what if it's all a bust?"

"Then at least we'll still have each other right? And like you said, we're young, we've got time to screw up still. Come on, what do you say?" He said holding his hand out. For some reason I willingly shook his hand. Hey, it wouldn't hurt to learn about love right?

"Deal. So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow!"

"So eager are we?"

"Yes we are!"

"Hehe ok, starting tomorrow then."


	9. You Can't Hurry Love

**Hi everyone. Just wanted to say thanks for reading. Special thanks to CabbieLoverSAC22, AriRedVelvetBow, Binnie-Bunny, and sshaw101. you guys are awesome.**

**So last chapter Robbie and Cat agreed to help each other out with dating and what not. This is what's real: I helped a guy friend with his dating style to ask another friend out. The things Robbie teaches Cat and Cat teaches Robbie are me teaching the guy stuff and how to ask my friend out (I'm both Cat and Robbie when they're the teachers). So basically if you ever ask me for some love advice, I'd tell you what I said in these next two chapters.**

* * *

Tuesday morning came way too soon. Robbie and I sat at the deck until probably 2 AM. That was no bueno because our call time was at 9 AM. The only thing that makes up for my tiredness is Trina has wedding plans today so rehearsal ended at 1 PM. And at 1, Robbie and I would get to work on our deal.

"All right teacher, let's do this!"

"I like the enthusiasm already Cat. This is going to be fun," Robbie started.

"Right so how long will it take to get a guy to love me and all that chizz?"

"Cat, you can't hurry love. It takes time. But then again it's different for everyone. Some fall into it real fast and some are fortunate to last. Others just have to wait it out and see if love is a possibility down the road."

"So you're saying it's not even guaranteed? Then why the hell do we do this?"

"Well love doesn't come easy. It's a game of give and take. A risk, so to speak. And when it's right, love is a risk worth taking."

"Yeah but why would you want to get hurt?"

"So you can eventually find someone who won't hurt you."

"I don't know how many heartaches I can go through just for something as little as love."

"Love isn't little. It's big. But it's the little things that count. Just trust me ok? Give it time and love will happen."

We went to the park in the middle of the city to observe some interactions. We sat at a park bench and Robbie continued his lesson.

"The park is the best place to start. It can be fun yet romantic at the same time. And since we're around plenty of businesses, the people who hangout around this time are more adults than kids."

"Ok….?"

Robbie saw my confusion and explained, "The people here have a good sense of what they want in their love lives. Or they have love lives."

"Uhuh…."

"Ok look at that couple right there." He pointed at a man and a woman slightly older than us eating lunch a few benches down.

"How do you know they're a couple?"

"You just know."

"That doesn't help me at all."

"You can see it in their facial expressions. No matter how mad, sad or happy they are, the love is in their eyes. And they love each other. Look."

I saw it. He was staring at her adoringly. She seemed stressed about something but when she stared at him, her face grew softer, less tense and she had that gleam in her eyes.

"Aw I see it. When do I get that?"

"When you meet the right guy."

"How will I know if he's right or not?"

"It's up to you."

"Ok, so relationship-wise. What do you do there?"

"Ok look at the couple again. She seems stressed but he genuinely cares about her well-being. That's a great tip. Be supportive of your partner."

"But what about when the both of you argue?"

"Then say sorry."

"But what if it's not your fault?"

"Saying sorry doesn't always mean you're wrong, Cat. Sometimes it means you care about them too much to lose them."

"Nice," I smiled. Robbie really has a confidence in him that I haven't seen. He comes off as a hopeless romantic but I see where he is coming from now. He doesn't want to hurt a girl just as much as he doesn't want to get hurt himself. It's sweet actually.

"Ok so what if the guy can't help her with her problem? Then what?"

"You can't always fix someone's problem no matter if you're married or just dating. But knowing you've got someone you can lean on is sometimes all you need to feel better."

"So like best friends?"

"Yes, exactly. In relationships, you're lover is your best friend as well."

"Sounds weird."

"I know it does because you and I are best friends. But it's a different kind of 'best friends' in relationships."

"Like how?"

"Duh, you get to kiss them," Robbie chuckled. I giggled as well.

"Well as much as I want a long-term relationship, I don't care so long as I got you to cheer me up." I said and rested my elbow on his shoulder.

"Me too. You're my sunshine everyday, Kitty-Cat. Especially with all the rejection I've had in my life."

Cue my face turning red.

"Ok Robbie I have a confession. I kind of knew those tips you gave me already. Just needed to hear it from someone else to be sure."

"That's good. That means there's a romantic in you," he smiled.

"Thanks." Damn I blushed again. "But there are some things in long-term relationships that I kind of want to ask you."

"Ok shoot."

I didn't want him to know just yet so I diverted my question to the couple we've been watching.

"Say there's insecurity in their relationship. How do they deal with that before having to break up?"

He thought for about five minutes. Literally. We sat there in silence.

"They find the root of the cause. If it's fixable then fix it, if it requires too much on one part with restraint, then it's either you have to learn to accept it or, like you said, break up."

"What about infidelity?"

"What about it?"

"That's the scariest part. How do you really know that you'll never cheat or be cheated on?"

"That's a good question Cat. And I don't know. Everyone is different. It's all about how much trust is there and how strong the love is. That'll always be a difficulty, but true love has real trust. I'm sorry I couldn't be anymore specific."

"No, it's ok. Thanks though."

"Any more questions?"

"I'll let you know."

"Ok so let's do some on exercises."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask me out."

"Uh Robbie, we're friends…"

"Haha I know Cat, but it's a real turn on to guys when the girl makes the first move. The way she presents herself shows exactly what she wants and a guy will read that almost instantly."

"Really? Then why are the guys jerks?"

"Some guys want to find their future wife, but just the fact that a girl is available and right in front of them, it doesn't mean they'll turn a girl down for a fling. I mean let's face it, guys are weak," Robbie chuckled.

"You got that right!"

"Yeah so before we go find Mr. Right, you have to be the right person. You have to practice presenting yourself as wife material and not just a fling."

"Ok, so how do we do that?"

"That goes back to my previous question. Ask me out. We're not going on a real date, but convince me to go on a date with you."

"Ok. Uh… Hey Robbie, how about we grab a drink some time?"

Robbie rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "Ok, Cat. Two things. I know that's not how you flirt with guys. Treat me like a guy you're interested in picking up. And two, even if you picked up a guy with that line, it's not wife material."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Cat, you've got 'game' as Andre would say. And with the guys you date or kiss or whatever, I'm sure you've got that 'Cat charm'. And you weren't showing that charm in that pick up."

"Oh, well that makes sense. But what did I say wrong?"

"You asked me to go out with you for some drinks. Alcohol is a no no. That's too easy. He will know instantly all you want to do is hook up, or he will know you could be just a simple fling."

"So do I ask him to dinner?"

"That's a start. But if you really want to impress him, figure out something he might like and ask him to join you at an event. If he's someone you don't know, then dinner is always the safest bet."

"Got it."

"Now, ask me again. Think of love. Think mature. Be yourself."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. Here we go…

"Hey Robbie," I smiled.

"Hi Cat," He returned it.

There was an artist painting not too far from us and I pointed at him.

"Oh wow such a pretty painting, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, it's really something."

"Say, how long has it been since you've visited the Getty Center?"

"A little too long actually."

"Well if you're not busy tonight maybe we can both check it out?" I gave a suggestive grin.

"I'd love that," He returned the smile.

I tilted my head to see his reaction. He was in a daze. Wonder why?

"Hello? Robbie are you there? How'd I do?"

"Uh, G-great job, Cat!" He finally said.

I sighed in relief. "Really, you think so?"

"Yeah! Adding the smile, and using your surroundings. Brilliant! There's that Cat charm all grown up."

"Yay this is so much fun!"

"And I hope the long-term relationship you have will be even more fun. Just because you aim for a serious relationship, doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"Well, maybe the fun part is falling in love," I said. There he went again, smiling like a weirdo.

"Yoohoo, Earth to Robbieee."

"Oh y-yeah I'm here Cat. Sorry."

I smiled at him. He blushed.

"All right, you're next. First thing after rehearsal on Thursday we'll get to work!"

"Sounds good."


	10. You Make Me Feel So Young

A/N: Tuesday's are my 14 hour days but today I don't know, I'm in such a good mood that I'm taking my lunch break to update. Plus tomorrow I realized I'm going to be without a computer all day so the next chapter will be up on Thursday. So this is for you guys :)

Thanks for the reviews you guys, it's fun reading that you know what's coming and your thoughts on Robbie and Cat's obliviousness (I know that's not a word). So here's part two of the lessons. Did you find my advice interesting or useless? Lol.

* * *

**Robbie POV**

_Happy Thursday Robbie! Get ready for a fun-filled evening ;) - Cat_

_You scare me but I'm really excited Kitty-Cat :) - Robbie_

"So where are we going tonight?"

"We're not going anywhere."

"But I thought we were going to work on me today?"

"I know. We're here already."

"We're in Tori's patio…"

"Robbie, we're going to the beach. It's summer, there are beach bonfires almost every night. Just like you had a reason to go to the park, I have a reason for the beach."

"Ok. So why the beach?"

"The beach is fun, but not wild and crazy like a bar and I know you'd appreciate this kind of fun over that. Come on, let's take a walk."

We strolled past several bonfires, Cat pointing out the interactions people have. It's the sort of fun where it's youthful, but a little more responsible than a bar or club where alcohol can make even the most mature person regret agreeing to take their first shot. She knows me so well, I'm glad we didn't end up going to a club or anything.

"So what's your secret to fun, Ms. Valentine?"

"Just be yourself. Think of the time when you had not a care in the world, I bet you were happy. And build your confidence from there. Don't act stupid, but don't think too much."

"That's contradictory though. Technically it makes no sense at all and if we're to take it literally, then we might as well not do anything. I mean-"

Cat slammed my mouth shut with her hand.

"Robbie you're a genius. But don't be a smart ass, ok?"

She let go.

"Sorry," I frowned.

Cat gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Robbie, relax ok? This is going to be good for you in two ways. You'll learn a thing or two about love, and you'll have fun. Like a normal young adult should."

"Ok," I smiled.

We walked up to a bonfire and Cat decided to throw me in the pit. Not literally, but she wanted me to practice.

"See that brunette wearing the green top? Go get her!" Cat shoved me.

"Wait, Cat. Now? I'm not ready," I resisted.

"Sure you are!"

"That's not fair, you practiced with me, shouldn't we practice first?"

"Robbie, it's in everyone's nature to have sexual attraction. You know how to flirt. It'll be fine. Just be you. She won't resist."

"But-"

Cat then took a step closer to me, so close I can feel the body heat between us. She started tracing her fingers up one of my arms then to my chest. She kept her eyes on her fingers the whole time.

"You know Robbie. You've got that whole gentleman thing going on. You're a real ladies' man, do you know that?"

Cat tilted her head and looked up at me in a subtle yet sensual way. She bit her lip and I nearly lost feeling in my knees.

"W-well, a lady deserves to be treated right," I smiled softly.

"Yes they do…"

"A-and I know how to treat a lady."

"I bet."

"Wouldn't you like to know," I winked.

We flirtatiously smiled at each other until Cat started to giggle. Talk about ruining the moment.

"See, Robbie. You _know_ how to flirt."

Oh I get it. Man she's good.

"Cat you're an evil genius."

"Hehe I know. Now, go get her!"

I struck up a conversation with the girl in the green. Her name was Paige. She flirted and I flirted back. I guess I did have game. We even danced for a bit. It was really fun. Cat enjoyed herself too. She mingled with people and flirted with a few guys too. When I got a text from Andre that we had an early rehearsal the next day, I gestured to Cat that we had to leave. Paige wrote her number on my hand; Cat saw, and wouldn't stop talking about it on the way back to Tori's.

"Sooo, are you going to call her?"

"Eh I don't know, should I?"

"Well I can't help you there, Romeo. That's up to you. Just like you told me. When you know, you know."

"Would it be bad if I didn't call her?"

"Well, she knows that you were flirting. She's only looking for a fling. If you want to go for it, but don't expect any long-term with this one."

I looked at my hand. Then I walked close to the tide and washed my hand in the water.

"So I'm guess that's a no?" Cat asked.

"Sorry, Paige," I said to no one in particular. "But, I did have fun."

"Robbie, what's your definition of fun?"

"I don't know. When I was 8 I loved to play hide and seek, tag, or cops and robbers and stuff."

"Well, you should try to find someone who makes you feel like you're 8 years old again. I know I'm showing you how to casually date short-term. But hey, the lucky ones turn can their short-term into long term. And like I said, maybe falling in love-"

"Is the fun part," I finished.

"Right," She smiled. "Close your eyes. And count to ten."

"Why?"

"Robbie. Stop thinking, just do it."

"Ok." I closed my eyes. "One, two, three…. Eight, nine, ten." I opened my eyes and Cat was nowhere to be found.

"CAT! Where'd you go?!"

"We're playing hide and seek!" I heard from the distance. Her voice sounded like it was coming from close to Tori's patio so I started there. I found her hiding behind a fire pit. I decided to have fun so I crept up beside her and….

"BOO! You're it!" I tapped her shoulder.

"EEEEEP!" she screamed so loudly in my ear that I fell over. She giggled and sat in the sand with me.

* * *

Meanwhile at the patio, Trina, Tori and Jade were watching us while working on wedding plans.

"What are they, 8 years old?"

"Oh hush, Jade. They're having fun."

"How is running around fun, Tori? It's tiring."

"Because it just is. I mean with all the stress from the production, no offense Trina.."

"None taken."

"… Everyone deserves a little chill time."

"Yeah, well Tori's right about one thing, we all need to take breaks once in a while," Trina said.

"What else do you think, Trina?" Jade asked.

"Duh, they're falling in love."

Tori and Jade looked at each other and laughed.

"Trust me Trina, in the 9 years I've known them, they're just really close friends," Jade explained.

"Yeah, I already tried telling Cat. They're just friends."

"Sure fine. I'm just saying, Sinjin and I were friends before he asked me out. It's always a possibility."

"Yeah but Sinjin's loved you since high school. They don't love each other like that."

"You're right, Tori. But who says one of them isn't falling for the other?"

"Nah, they're so different when it comes to love," Jade reasoned.

"But they're perfect for each other. Even a blind person can see or feel that," Trina said. "They might as well give their eye sight to the blind if those two idiots refuse to see what's right in front of them."

"Trina, that's harsh," Tori said.

"But really funny haha," Jade smirked.

"You're one to talk, Tori." Trina started.

"Huh?"

"Andre?"

"Shut up!" Tori grew red.

"You love him!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh God, more kids!" Jade groaned.

* * *

After catching our breaths, we took in the night. The moon to be exact.

"My God I love it when there's a full moon. It's like a fluffy marshmallow."

"Yeah, me too. I think it looks like a balloon, like I just want to bounce on it or something."

"Hehe Robbie I've never heard this childish side of you."

"Well I think it's that effect you have on me. You make me feel so young, Kitty-Cat."

"But you're older than me?" she said seriously. Cat is so adorable. She's still so childlike and innocent sometimes, it's what I love about her.

"Yes, technically I am. But… you bring out the kid inside me."

"Oh, yay!" she grinned. I smiled so much that I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cat giggled. We then went into a giggling fit, no idea how we even managed to stop laughing.

"I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"Yeah, we're getting so old. I miss feeling young like we're in kindergarten or something."

"Yeah but even if we're old and grey, so long as I still have you, Cat; I'll always feel young."

"Aw Robbie, stop. You're making me blush," Cat smiled and hid her face.

"You know, every time I see you grin, I don't know… it's just so contagious."

Even under the moonlight I saw her cheeks blush. That just made me blush too.

We sat in the sand and stared at the full moon. A bouncy balloon to me, a fluffy marshmallow in Cat's eyes.

"I don't know what I like better, the moon or the sun. They're both just so lovable," she smiled that childlike innocence.

"Well, as much as the moon looks great, it reminds me of some darks days. I like my sunshine."

"Dark days? Why don't you ever tell me about them. It's what I'm here for."

"I know you are. You're my sunshine Kitty-Cat. You always brighten my days, good or bad," I smiled. She blushed.

"Now was that a pick up or the truth?"

"Why can't it be both?" I winked.

Cat was speechless. "Ok Romeo. The student can't be the teacher."

"Well then I guess you're doing a good job."

"I've taught you well." She smiled.

Cat and I shared a smile, a gaze actually. We had a lot of moments tonight. It really must be because we're that close and comfortable with each other. Then she slapped me on the shoulder and just darted. Yeah, she ran.

"Cat, what are you doing? Hide and seek again?!" I said trying to catch up with her.

"I tagged you! You're it!"

I sat in bed thinking about what I learned tonight. I had fun. Like actual fun. I don't know what it is about Cat, but tonight she made me feel young again. And I missed that feeling. But right now, the one thing I'm missing more is Cat. Wait, whaaaat?


	11. Summer Rain

It's a Saturday night and what am I doing you ask? I'm not out at a club or party or anything. Not even at rehearsal. I'm at the beach house being a good girl and doing laundry. Well, it's not like it was my first choice. Beck and Jade are celebrating their anniversary in Malibu. And Tori and Andre went with Trina and Sinjin to check out the reception hall in Santa Barbara so rehearsal was cancelled today. Thank God, I needed a break. That's why I'm not even out and about. Sometimes I just need a day to myself.

It took me all of two hours to finish my laundry. That's good, now I'll be able to do other things like…

*10 minutes later*

Oh My Gawwwwd I'm dying of boredom! There's nothing to do when the gang isn't home. I've been sitting in the patio pretending to read this magazine and I'm going insane with the quiet-

Just then, the front door opened and closed. What the chizz?

"Is someone there?" I yelled from the patio.

No answer.

"Hello?" I yelled again.

I quietly crept inside, hearing something from the kitchen. The pantry door was closed but I knew something or someone was behind it. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, the remote control, and reached for the door. Suddenly it swung open and I screamed and threw the remote at the person behind it.

"OW!"

"Oh My God! Robbie, you scared the chizz out of me!"

"Didn't you hear me come in?"

"Didn't you hear me yell?"

"I had my earphones on."

"Oh."

"Why'd you throw the remote at my head?" He said rubbing his temple.

"I thought you were a robber or something."

"And you'd think a remote would protect you from harm?" he chuckled.

"Well it hurt you didn't it?" I giggled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as we were putting away the grocery.

"Nothing really. Nearly everyone is out of town today; I almost forgot you were still here.

"Ouch Cat, that hurt" He playfully grabbed at his heart.

"Well what are you doing here? Everyone else is gone."

"I didn't make any plans for the weekend."

"Why aren't you picking up girls? It's Saturday night, the best time for this," I chirped.

"I don't know, just wanted to take a day off, relax and stuff."

"Yeah me too. But it's really boring."

"Well then, I've got just the cure for a dull night!"

Robbie was holding the last bag of grocery in his hands.

"What's in the bag?"

He took out a sack of marshmallows and a few Hershey bars.

"EEEEP! S'mores?!"

"Yupperdoo!"

"But how'd you-? Did you plan this?"

"Well sort of. I saw on the slap that you were bored at home and I was still at the store so I grabbed stuff hoping you'd still be here when I got back."

"Yay! C'mon let's go!"

I dragged Robbie to the beach and we set up a fire at the pit closest to Tori's patio, the same pit the boys used to blow up their airplane. Robbie and I really did a number on the s'mores. We probably made like seven each, it was just so delicious!

"This week was fun, wasn't it?" I said out of the blue.

"It was," he smiled.

"How are you feeling about the ladies now?"

"Slightly more determined, but I don't know about confident."

"Confident about what?"

"Love."

"No one's ever confident about it."

"Yeah that's why I want to be. That's why I'm so set on finding that one girl that completes me."

"But why?"

"You know my dark days?"

"Well you say it, but I never ask."

"You want to know?"

"I guess. But don't be a cry baby ok?" I winked.

"I wont," he laughed. "Before Jen, I dated 2 other girls, both almost lasted a year. Then with Jen, she left me for her ex. I thought any of those girls could have been the one to complete my puzzle. I even told them that, but I guess they weren't so they left me."

"You know what I think? It seems like you put so much pressure on that perfect girl. That's probably why they break up with you."

Robbie had a blank expression on his face.

"Oh chizz Rob, I didn't mean to insult you or anything."

"No, you're right. I fall in and out of love too easily. Maybe that's why I can never be complete. Because what do I have to offer? Nothing," he shrugged.

He reached for the box of graham crackers and found that there was only one piece left. He sighed. "I can't even completely make a s'more," he chuckled sadly.

I took the graham cracker from him and broke it in half, giving him one piece to hold on to. I took the marshmallow I was roasting and a piece of chocolate and placed it on the graham cracker I had. Then I grabbed his hand, he was still holding on to the piece I gave him, and helped him top the s'more with his last piece.

"Sometimes we just have to work with what we have and make that complete," I smiled.

Robbie looked at me weird, like I just found the answer to infinity or something. He took a bite of the s'more and just like that found solace in what I said and smiled to himself.

"It's time for change, you know? Re-arrange my life and really listen to my heart. I don't know what it is about this summer, but it's opening my eyes and last summer's love has finally gone away."

"Well that's good, Rob. And I can totally see it. I mean last summer was hard, but you're a different person now, I can see it. I can't explain what it is about you, but there's something there."

"Yeah well don't sell yourself short, Cat. Truth be told I had a hunch that there was something bothering you last summer but I didn't want to ask because you were trying to cheer me up, cheer yourself up too. And this summer, you've changed."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"It's love."

He turned to me and smiled. "You know what? You're right. Especially this week when we taught each other a few things."

"Exactly. Love was rough on us last summer."

He looked at me, confused. I can tell his eyes were on me. But I didn't want to say anything yet.

"This is the summer of love. Whether we find it or not, at least you and I are opening our hearts to it, right?"

"Amen to that! And we're having genuine fun."

"And enjoying each other's company."

"So really though, how do you feel about the casual dating thing?"

"I don't know, it's all still new to me, and I'm still down to try. But I'll save my real love for a rainy day."  
"Rainy days don't really remind anyone of love, you know," I giggled.

"You know what I mean, Cat. But in the meantime, you're still my sunshine on these cloudy days. No, you're better than sunshine," He smirked.

I blushed. I've noticed he's been real sweet to me for the past few weeks. Sometimes I get butterflies, and there's this feeling inside me that I can't explain. But I guess it's just nice to be adored, even if it's from my best friend.

"Ok Romeo, save those lines for the ladies at the club" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He seemed slightly crushed but brushed it off with a smile. "Well if there's one thing, you made my broken heart go away last summer when Jen broke up with me. So thanks for that night."

"No problem. Believe it or not, you cheered me up too."

Then out of the blue, it rained. No, it poured. And it's not what you think, this isn't fate. It's pure coincidence.

"Oh Man! We should get out of this rain!" Robbie got up and tried grabbing the food before it got any more soaked.

I stood up and looked to the sky, letting the rain fall on my face, my arms, everywhere. Robbie looked at me confused.

"Cat, what are you doing? You're gonna get sick."

"Come on Robbie, let's play!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Haven't you ever wanted to run in the rain, especially at the beach?" I smiled. I started running to the open sand and shortly he followed. We ran like 5 year olds in circles, slipping and sliding in the sand, not having a care in the world. Robbie and I were so carefree that we bumped into each other and toppled to the ground, giggling until we couldn't breathe. We were soaked from head to toe, add mud to the picture. Robbie and I were smiling at each other the whole time.

"Hey Cat," His face turned serious.

"Mm," I stayed smiling.

"I've been meaning to ask you for the longest time… Did we kiss… that night in San Diego?"

I placed my hand on Robbie's muddy cheek, scooting closer to his face.

"Did you know it's every girl's dream to be kissed in the rain?"

I looked at his lips then into his eyes. He got the message. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. We broke apart and he was smiling like a fool. We sat up and I did something funny. I slapped some dirt on his cheek, got up and ran.

"Cat, where are you going?!"

"It's rainy silly. Don't wanna get sick!"

"That's what I said!"

"Hehe last one to the house is a rotten egg!"

* * *

**A/N: Cute huh? Just kidding I don't know. It's really weird to publish a story that was inspired by my own love life haha. The whole s'mores analogy I put was something I did for real. It was me and the boy. We had s'mores at the beach and he was crying about a girl. It rained and we ran around before I asked him to take me home. The end. **

**By the way we're halfway through this story. I'm sorry this is the slowest I've been to publish. I would publish the rest today, but where's the anticipation there? :)**


	12. Vulnerable

"I'll go get us some towels, be right back," Robbie left to the pantry.

I checked the clock at the kitchen counter: 12:20 AM. What?! We stayed out all night! Where'd my Saturday go?

"Here ya go, Cat."

"Thanks, Robbie."

We sat at the kitchen counter and tried cleaning the sand from our bodies off before stepping on the carpet.

"What time is it?" Robbie asked.

"Almost 12:30."

"No way, we stayed out _that_ long?"

"Well time flies when you're having fun," I said.

"That it does."

We were as clean as we could get, but didn't feel like leaving each other's company just yet. I grabbed some blankets on the couch and tossed one to Robbie to wrap himself in, and wrapped one around myself as well. It's summer time in California, but even the summer rain can make the nights pretty cold.

"It hasn't been this cold in weeks!" I said as I settled on a barstool.

"Seriously. But you know what I'm in the mood for? Something cold."

"Me too."

"Ice Cream?" he suggested.

"Sure."

Robbie got the ice cream and toppings and I grabbed the bowls and spoons. He prepared it and we sat at the counter. Ice cream on a rainy summer night. It's the best feeling I tell you.

"So, Cat… Uh, you didn't answer my question earlier…"

"Which one?"

"The one uh, right before we went inside…" Robbie was looking down at his bowl, not daring to make eye contact with me.

"Oh," I remembered, "Yeah, we kissed that night," I said non-chalantly.

Robbie looked at me, baffled. "So we did?"

"Yes Robbie, we kissed that night at the pier," I giggled. "Why do you ask?"

"Why'd we kiss?"

"I don't know? But really don't look into it. I guess we were in the moment. That's all." This time I was looking down at my ice cream.

"Any what about tonight?"

"Robbie, I said it's ever girls dream to kiss in the rain. You did me a favor, silly. Thanks," I winked.

Somehow Robbie wasn't convinced. "Jen broke up with me that night. That's why I was sad. Why were you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped.

"All I said was ok?" he raised his hands defensively.

"Oh. Sorry." I tried for a whole year to rid that memory from my life, and this summer was doing just that. But I knew it was unfair to Robbie if I kept this from him. Even though it had nothing to do with him.

"He was another stupid mistake in my life, that's all."

"Since when does Cat Valentine let a guy ruin her life? I thought you were above that?"

"Duh, Robbie." I tried to play it off as nothing, but I was still torn.

"Come on Cat, it couldn't have been that bad…"

"It doesn't even matter, Rob. That part of my life has passed, let's talk about something else," I shrugged and played with my slowly melting ice cream.

"Cheer up, Kitty-Cat. I'm sure it couldn't have been worse than me," Robbie tried making me feel better. "I mean, Jen and I went out for two years, exclusively. I thought she was the one. But she left me for another guy."

"Mine did too," I softly spoke.

"Oh. Well… Hey you win some you lose some, right? I mean it's not like we were engaged or anything, right?"

**Bingo**.

"Right?" He asked again, this time unsurely.

"Oh, Cat…" He dropped his spoon and gave me a hug.

"Robbie, it's ok. You didn't know."

"Yeah, but If I'd have known…"

"And knowing that you care is all that matters. It's fine."

We awkwardly sat there, playing with our bowls of ice cream.

"I'd never think you'd be engaged at such a young age."

"Me either."

"Then what changed your mind, if you don't mind me asking."

I sighed. I knew this day would come when I'd have to tell it to someone.

"He was sweet to me. He was persistent. He knew my game; I mean he was a player too. But for some reason he stayed with me. And to think that he changed because of me, I gave it a chance. We were together for 6 months before he proposed. Actually it was impulsive because I thought I was pregnant. A couple days later I told him it was false alarm. He didn't seem like he was bummed about it, but he wasn't relieved either. I told him he could take back the engagement but he insisted he wanted to be with me forever. So we planned the wedding. His sister and I were close so she was my Maid of Honor. He kept going on business trips to San Diego, claiming he had an old client that his dad introduced him to. Then his sister told me one day he was hanging out with old friends, one of them being an ex girlfriend, ex fiancée actually. I asked her what the reason for their break up was and she admitted that he was in this situation before. He thought he got her pregnant so he proposed. But when she had a miscarriage, he split. I was getting worried so one night I asked her to drive me to San Diego and when we got to their parent's house, there he was, cheating on me with his ex fiancée."

Robbie was staring at me, listening intently. It gave me the courage to finish.

"I was pretty civil about it, not like Jade who dumped gelatin down Beck's pants," I chuckled. He did too but Robbie knew I was just lightening the mood.

"He and I met at a park near the pier to settle things. He told me that going through the situation a second time, he realized he was wrong to walk away on his ex. It's why he became less serious about relationships. When he met me, I reminded him a lot of her. That's why our relationship lasted so long. He wanted to see if there was something still there with her so he saw her one night. Since then, he's been seeing her on the weekends and planned to break up with me anyways. I decided to just end it there, go our separate ways and take this as a learning experience. He and I were alike. My parents didn't last so I didn't take love seriously. And when I finally did, my fiancée cheated on me. Some love life, huh?" I sadly chuckled.

Robbie sat across from me, taking in what I just said. I did too. I finally got this off my chest and told someone. Now it's so surreal. Here come the tears…

"Cat don't cry," Robbie handed me a napkin.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, I really am." Robbie handed me more napkins. I took a minute to get my composure back together and I sadly smiled.

"Then why did you care about my well being more than your own?"

"When you care about someone, sometimes you have to think of them before yourself. And besides, you were always there for me in high school after every heartbreak I had. We only remember the things that matter. You matter to me, Rob. You're my best friend. It was my turn to return the favor."

"You're awesome you know that?" He smiled.

"Yes I am!"

"But really Cat, even superman had kryptonite. Nobody is invincible. I mean I saw it in your eyes that you were broken. You're a tough girl, but just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't stop the bleeding."

"Robbie, that's the most honest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Uh… sorry?" He apologetically said.

"No no, I need that. I need to feel vulnerable sometimes."

"Everyone is vulnerable sometimes. Just, don't forget to smile Kitty-Cat."

"Smile?"

"Yeah. If you could only see in the mirror what I see. When you smile, the world's troubles go away," he smiled at me.

It's scary to think that love can abandon you in an instant. Even platonic love. I'm always scared I'll never have Robbie or Jade or Andre around. But when I need them, they always seem to follow through. Like now, Robbie's here. He truly cares for my well-being.

"Hey now, don't cry some more, Kitty-Cat."

"Sorry, that was just a really nice thing you said, it cheered me up," I giggled.

"Hey let's play a game!"

"Like what?"

"Uh… truth or dare?"

"How about just dare? We've told enough truths tonight," I stated.

"You're right. Truth is dramatic anyways. Ok me first. I dare you to eat as much cherries as you can in one minute!"

"How is this amusing?"

"It's fun!" He said.

"Ok. Time me." I grabbed the bowl of cherries and started eating. I think I ate like 14; they were too sweet.

"Impressive."

"Thanks. My turn!"

"Alright, Valentine, hit me with your best dare."

"Ok…. Uh I dare you to drink a glass of warm ice cream."

"Ew," he simply responded.

"It's a daaare" I sing-songed.

"Fine hand it over." I heated a cup of ice cream in the microwave and handed it to Robbie. He just chugged that sucker down.

"I'll never like ice cream the same way ever again," he gagged. "Ok, my turn. I dare you to chug that whole bottle of chocolate syrup."

"That's a lot. Might take me a while."

"Ok, then give me a dare while you do it."

"Hmm, ok, I dare you to eat a whole can of whipped cream then."

"Deal!" We both grabbed our respective food items and Robbie counted down.

"Three, two, one… Go!"

I started to drink the syrup but man was it sweet. Robbie was slowly spraying whipped cream into his mouth; It was probably too creamy for him.

"This is too sweet Rob, I lose."

"No, Cat. We had a deal! Come on!" He pointed at me with the whipped cream in his hand and accidentally sprayed some my direction.

"Oh chizz, Cat that was an accident!" He said trying to contain his laughter.

"An accident, huh?" I smirked. I took the other can of whipped cream on the counter and sprayed a good amount on his face.

"Oopsie" I playfully said and took a piece of whipped cream from his nose on my finger and put it in my mouth.

"Oh we're playing that game now?" He said.

"Bring it, Shapiro."

In an instant we sprayed whipped cream at each other, grabbing other toppings like chocolate syrup, gummies and sprinkles and throwing them at each other as well. We chased each other around the kitchen counter until Robbie disappeared to the dining room. I crept inside to find him though he jumped from the stairs to scare the chizz out of me. He sprayed me with his can and got a hold of my can. We laughed so hard when we were out of ammunition. We stood at the stairs chuckling at how ridiculous we both looked.

"Robbie you look so ugly right now," I snickered.

"You're telling me. You look hideous too! Is that a gummy bear in your hair?" He reached for my head to pull it off and let it fall on the floor. We were laughing so hard and were so absorbed with each other that when we stopped for a fraction of a second and looked into each other's eyes, the heat of the moment kicked in.

He grabbed me roughly and crashed our lips together, I responded just as aggressively tangling my hands in his hair, our sticky bodies pressed together. His arms snaked around my waist, lifting me up, wrapping my legs around him. If I wasn't so vulnerable I'd reach my common sense and stop this, but I didn't care. He kissed me and I kissed back.

He kissed me again.

And again.

And again.


	13. Seven Days

**A/N: I probably owe you guys the biggest sorry ever. I don't even know where time went this weekend. It was seriously one event after another with clients spread across town. That's what you get for living in LA. Anyways, good thing this chapter is long, hopefully it'll make up for my extended absence.**

**You guys are awesome. Thanks for the follows/favorites and to Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, CabbieLoverSAC22, sshaw101, AriRedVelvetBow, ThatSkaterKidJacob, and Gillian5ever for the recent reviews! I promise to keep up with this. There are 20 chapters to this fic, so 7 more days of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_They call her love, love, love, love, love._**

**_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _**

**_She is love, and she is all I need_**

I woke up to that noise. Was that Parachute? Great song. But why do I hear it? And why am I so tired? I was resting on my left side when I managed to fully open my eyes. There he was, sound asleep on his stomach, facing me. His torso was exposed, and hair pretty messy. It was a side of him I've never seen. He looked peaceful. The song played again and this time he woke up. He fluttered his eyes open and met mine. We smiled at each other. It was then that I realized that I was naked too, under the covers in his bedroom. Our legs were tangled together. That was his phone ringing.

I suddenly shot up. "OH MY GOD!"

I startled him a little bit, which caused him to fall off the bed.

"What?! What happened?!"

"Robbie we… we…"

A loud noise and vibration came from the nightstand on my side and we jumped again.

**_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song_**

**_You go ahead, let your hair down_**

**_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_**

**_Just go ahead, let your hair down_**

"Ah!" we both screamed.

"What's that?"

"My phone. It's my ringtone."

"Who is it?"

"It's Tori," I said and threw my phone on the bed. I was too scared to answer.

"Cat, answer it!"

"And how am I supposed to explain this?!"

Robbie's phone rang a third time. We jumped again. Man we were jittery this morning.

"I have to answer it. She's already called me twice… Hello? Oh hey Tori sorry I just woke up."

"Put it on speaker," I whispered. Robbie put his phone on speaker and placed it on the bed. We both tried finding our clothes to put them on while Tori spoke. Our clothes were nowhere to be found, but there were towels on the floor. Surely enough when I walked to the bathroom door our clothes were damp, sticky and all over the place.

I don't even want to know…

_"Hey Robbie, we're coming back to the house a little earlier than expected. Trina wants a last minute rehearsal or something. She has an announcement to make. Anyway, we picked up Beck and Jade so the four of us are on the way. We picked up some breakfast too. Cat's not answering her phone so can you wake her up? We'll be there in less than 5 minutes."_

_"Uh, yeah sure. See you guys in a bit. Bye."_

_*click*_

I took a shirt and pair of shorts from Robbie's dresser and he put some jeans on. We were now in shock that our friends were coming back early. I went over to his mirror and tried fixing my hair into a somewhat neat ponytail. Robbie was making the bed.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"What?!" Robbie jumped on the bed, pillow in hand expecting to use it as a weapon.

"Robbie Shapiro what is this?!" I said and held my hair up. He looked at me, not knowing exactly why. I gestured for him to look down. His eyes led to my neck, and centimeters from the bottom of my collarbone, Robbie left a mark. Yeah, that kind of mark.

"Oh, oops. Sorry about that…" He said apologetically.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say for yourself?!"

"Cat, it's just a hickey."

"Just a hickey? What are we in high school?! Robbie Shapiro if I wasn't so flustered right now I'd kick you in the face. How's that for a mark?"

"You scare me," He said and got back to making the bed.

I finished fixing my hair and headed to the door. Before leaving I turned to face Robbie. We really didn't know what to make of this.

"Robbie, do you think we can-"

"Not a word. Got it," he nodded.

* * *

I ran to the master bedroom and tried covering up this "love mark" Robbie gave me. I heard the front door open. Crap everyone's here. I made my way downstairs finally. The gang was in the patio grabbing breakfast.

"Morning Cat! We picked up some breakfast from the Pancake House along the way. Dig in."

"Thanks Tori."

I sat next to Andre who sat next to Tori, across from Robbie who sat next to Beck and of course, Jade. We barely made eye contact, busying ourselves by filling up our plates. No one really seemed to suspect or notice anything, which relieved me a little.

"Hey Tori can you pass the syrup please?"

"Sure thing Cat." Tori handed the syrup to Andre and he gave it to me.

Tori picked up the can right next to it, "Whipped cream?"

"NO!" Robbie and I said at the same time.

Tori giggled, "Ok? Anyways eat up everyone! We're probably going to have an all day rehearsal if it's _this_ important."

We made it through breakfast. That's that. We still had the whole day to survive.

Before we loaded in Tori's SUV, Robbie and I were last to step out of the house. He pulled me aside.

"So uh. Last night, huh?"

"Yup."

"What-"

"Rob, let's just make it through today, ok? We'll figure this mess out later."

* * *

"Thanks for coming in last minute everyone! Well we can get some rehearsal time fitted today and I think it's much needed because…. Emily Shackelford is coming for a special dress rehearsal!"

"Are you for real?!"

"Yay!"

"Wait, who's Emily Shackelford?"

"Emily Shackelford works at the Balboa Theater house. An amateur director, critic and playwright, but has connections to the professional network," Tori explained.

"Meaning she is a very important person," Trina said.

"Cool. How'd you get her to come?" Andre asked.

"Trina and Emily met at a film festival and exchanged numbers. They kept in touch. Emily is helping her out since she's new and all," Tori answered.

"She'll be at the first show, but Emily is more of the person who reviews the journey, not the destination. Her reviews come out right before opening night and she reviews the work put into it. She wants to watch the show the first time with everyone else. So she'll be here to interview some of us and get a glimpse at our dress rehearsal. We pushed the play back until Thursday because of it but everyone is fine about it because Emily is the real deal. Now, let's get to work!"

Everyone went about their typical routine; Beck and Jade working intently with Trina, Tori and Andre practicing with the band, and Robbie and I working props, costumes, and lighting. Everything seemed to be going well, no one suspecting anything. Wait, why do I care? It meant nothing, right?

* * *

**Robbie POV**

"Robbie, can you help Cat reset the props for the next scene?"

"Sure thing, Trina."

I walked over to Cat with the fake palm trees. The second we made eye contact, for some reason I got nervous. And I think she did too.

"H-hey Cat."

"Oh, uh h-hi Robbie. What's up?"

"Oh uh just bringing you the props for the next set. Heh."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks. Uh just place the tree over there."

She pointed at a spot at the center of the stage and she helped me move the tree to the right spot. We were having a little trouble getting it to stand so we put a lot of effort in moving the tree. Our hands accidentally grazed each other at some point and Cat let go.

"Uh, you know, th-that… that spot is fine."

She said and darted to the side stage.

What the hell happened last night?

**Cat POV**

Ok so what happened last night….

_*Flashback* No POV_

_Robbie and Cat were making out intensely, Robbie lifting Cat and wrapping her legs around his waist. Passion continued as he carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He knocked the door open and led them to his shower. Clothes were shed, and the shower turned on. They made love the first time together that night in the shower, not once realizing what was happening between them. At the conclusion of their shower, Cat and Robbie finally took a break from their session to hop out and wrap themselves in towels. Too intoxicated in each other's lust, they don't even make it to the room before the towels fell on the floor, Robbie carrying their now naked and wet bodies to his bed, making love to Cat for a second time that night._

_*End Flashback*_

OH GOD.

Why? Why? WHY?!

But why was it _good_?

As much as I want to do it again, I don't want to mess anything up. I've been there before and I've seen how two friends got together and then messed it up because of love. I can't risk that with Robbie. But damn, last night was amazing. Oh my God. Focus Cat!

**Robbie POV**

Oh chizz. What did we do last night? AHHH did I mess up with a girl again? But this isn't any girl. This is Cat. My best friend. My sunshine. My angel. My everything. Dammit Robbie, don't tell me you're falling for her. Are you crazy?! Well I might as well be crazy because I'm talking to myself!

**Cat POV **

I wouldn't have seen this coming. One week ago Robbie was just my best friend. That's all. Damn you, Robbie Shapiro! Why do you have to be so good in bed! Why do you have to be so… perfect.

"What's going on with those two?" Beck asked.

"No idea, they seemed jittery all morning," Tori said.

"Eh, they probably didn't get much sleep or anything. Wouldn't be surprised if Cat took Robbie out clubbing to work on the ladies or something," Jade pointed.

"You're probably right," Beck said.

"Oh please, men are never right," Trina butted in.

"And what do you think the reason for their actions are?" Andre asked.

"I don't think, I know. They're in love."

"You always say that, Trina," Andre chuckled.

"Ok, I bet you all that something happened between them and now they can't seem to figure out why they're feeling weird in front of each other."

"Bet's on. What are the consequences?" Tori agreed.

"All of you can come to Milan on mine and Sinjin's honeymoon, all expenses paid if you win."

"DAMN that's a lot. Are you sure Trina?"

"Babe are you an idiot?!" Jade smacked Beck's head. "Let her decide!"

"Right, and what if you win?" Andre asked.

"Hm, you guys pay for our rehearsal dinner Next week. We're having it at Maestro's. And Sinjin's family _loves_ lobsters."

"DEAL." Tori and Trina shook hands.


	14. When You're Mad

**A/N: Good news and bad news. Here's another chapter (Yay) but... I'm gonna be busy this weekend (Boo). I have a new client and I'm excited for this one. He owns a BIG name restaurant, that's all I'm going to say. I want to update oncce more tomorrow, but if not then the next time is Monday (hopefully). And once again, thanks for the reviews! Sorry to say, but the tryst between Cat and Robbie make it bumpy for them in the coming chapters. Love you guys, enjoy!**

**"There's no way to be a hundred percent sure about anyone or anyhting. So you're left with a choice; either hope for the best or just expect the worst."**

* * *

"Thank God rehearsal is finally over! We're alive!" Andre praised.

"Oh come on, it wasn't so bad Andre," Robbie said.

"Easy for you to say. Trina kept telling us to repeat the same song 12 times in a row! It got pretty annoying after the second time."

"Hey, hey, hey. Do you think running the same line 12 times is easy? Well it wasn't, especially when you've got a leading lady who hits you every time we start over again," Beck complained.

Jade smacked Beck over the head.

"I mean I love you baby," Beck said kissing Jade's temple.

"Well I'm all for dinner and calling it a night," I said.

"Amen to that, sister. Let's grab something to go so we don't have to cook . What do you guys say?"

"Sure."

"Count me in."

"Kk."

"Beck? Jade?" Tori asked.

"Actually we still have that hotel in Malibu for one more night. We wanted an actual vacation and we don't have rehearsal until 3 tomorrow so we're going to head back up and see you guys tomorrow," Beck said.

"Ok, well then have fun you guys. Bye Jadey!"

"See ya Kitty-Cat!"

* * *

"Man that was some legit pizza," Andre said

"Yeah, Papa John's really knows how to hit the spot after a long hard day," Robbie added.

"Mhm and this breezy Sunday night is perfect," I hummed.

"Yeah, nothing could make this night worse. The fours of us can just hangout and relax…" Tori smiled.

Just then Tori's phone beeped. "Oh no…"

"What?" I asked.

"I just jinxed myself."

"Who is it?"

"Trina…. 'Hey Tor, can you come back to Santa Barbara with me and Sinjin tonight to finish the rest of preps? I promise this is the last time. Bring Andre too. Sinjin's gonna need help moving stuff around.' Great. My relaxation time is over."

"Wait, how did I get dragged into this?" Andre complained.

"Come on 'Dre, I don't want to be with Trina all night!"

"But I'm so tired!"

"Pleeease," Tori gave him the puppy dog eyes. He's going to give in. Just watch.

"Ughhh Evil! Fine let's go, pretty girl," Andre said, which made Tori blush. He and Robbie walked to the door before Tori and me.

"Hey Tor, you hot or something?" I smirked.

"No, why?"

"Because you're face is crimson."

"Shut up, Cat! I can't wait until you have a guy to drool over, then we'll get even."

"Well while you drool over Mr. Musician over there I get to date around and not have to turn red in front of anyone," I stuck my tongue out.

Tori seemed to be relieved with my remark. No idea why, oh well.

* * *

When Tori and Andre left it was just Robbie and I. Again.

"So."

"So…"

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure."

We sat in the living room across from each other on the couch and watched a couple hours of TV, relaxing and just de-stressing from our hectic rehearsal. Everything seemed to be going fine between the two of us, but I know one of us would bring it up sooner or later. I guess Robbie picked sooner. We were watching the movie The Ugly Truth, and when the part at the elevator happened, I sense that we both started thinking about our own situation.

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah?"

Robbie lowered the volume of the TV.

"Can we talk about last night?"

"Uh… do we have to?"

"Well, yeah. Don't we?"

We repositioned ourselves to face each other on the couch.

"Is there really anything to talk about?"

"Of course! We had se-"

I slammed his mouth shut with my hand.

"I know what happened, I was there."

I let go so he could speak.

"Did we really? I mean, I don't think if we were in our right minds that we'd both let that happen."

He's got a point.

"Yeah, but it happened. So what?"

"So, what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"This. You. Me. This. Us?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up. _Us_? Robbie there is no _us_."

"Then what was last night?"

"Robbie we were caught up in the moment. We were both vulnerable. Really that's all it was. Nothing else."

"But didn't you feel anything?"

I shook my head and sighed.

"Robbie remember what you said last night? You fall for girls too easily. Listen to yourself. You can't possibly fall for a girl that fast. We just slept together. Think of it as your first one night stand. You actually need that for the practice that I'm teaching you. And plus, I haven't had one in a while, so we both did each other a favor," I sheepishly smiled.

"This doesn't feel like a one night stand."

"It's because I'm not just a dirty tramp you picked up at a bar. I'm a friend. You know me."

"Maybe that's why it's different than what I'd expect, because you're someone I know and care about."

"Ugh stop being so clingy, Rob. It was a ONE TIME THING."

"Look Cat, it's confusing me too but I can't seem to get this feeling off my chest."

"Well find a way because I don't feel that way for you," I crossed my arms, now slightly angered.

"What? Not even an ounce?" He smirked.

"Robbie Shapiro, wipe that smug grin off your face. We're being serious."

"I know we are. So why don't you believe me when I say that I might have feelings for you?"

"Because you're just full of lust. That's all."

Yeah, like that stopped him. I probably made things worse for myself.

Robbie had a renewed confidence about the situation and I could tell he was taking advantage of my aggravation.

"You know, you're cute when you're upset," He winked.

What the chizz?

"Dude? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" I smacked his arm.

"Ouch baby! That hurt," He rubbed the area I hit.

"Don't 'baby' me Robbie!" I was now tremendously bothered. Robbie decided to scoot closer to me, too close actually.

"You know you get a wrinkle over your nose when you get an angry face. It's adorable," He breathed heavily inches to my face. I was lost in a trance for a split second but got back to reality, pushed him to his side of the couch away from me and got up. He stayed sitting but my actions didn't stop him at all.

"Baby, where are you going?"

I was walking away until he said that stupid name. Damn he's really boiling my blood right now. I whipped around and got up in his face.

"What did I just say about you calling me that?!"

"Nothing, baby" He winked.

"Ok what the hell, Robbie?! Are you trying to piss me off?!"

"Is it working?" He beamed.

"No chizz! I don't understand why you are or how you even got to this thought. One minute you want to talk about last night now you're being so stupid and this conversation went nowhere. We're trying to make sense of this situation but right now you're messing with both our heads and I don't even know what's going on now!"

Robbie was staring at me like he was mesmerized.

"Robbie! Are you even listening to me?!"

He broke from his trance "I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you kidding me?! You're not even paying attention! I could be talking in circles and you probably wouldn't care!"

"I love when you talk in circles," He genuinely stated, not trying to mess with my head. I could tell in his tone. That changed my tone too.

"Really?" I asked somberly. "No one ever gets what I try to say…"

"I do, Cat. You make perfect sense to me," he grinned.

"Thanks Robbie… Wait, this doesn't change the situation. Why the hell are you irritating me?"

Robbie immediately switched gears, back to idiot mode.

"Because you know you want me."

"Ew, no I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I _don't_…. Wait, you know what I'm starting to think? _You_ want _me_."

"Duh that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Well, my plan backfired.

"No, You don't Rob. We don't want each other."

"Well if someone walked in that door, they might think otherwise."

I realized that I was still standing, well actually hovering over him while he was sitting on the couch. I took a step back but he grabbed my legs. I lost my balance and fell on top of him. If someone were to walk in on us in this position, it would have been worse.

"Robbie let go of me!" I struggled in his embrace and smacked his chest.

"Is this that girl thing when she says one thing but she means the opposite just to test a guy?"

"No, it means let me go."

He reluctantly did after a minute. I got up, fixed myself and started towards the stairs. Robbie finally got off the couch and caught up with me.

"Cat, wait up. Where you going?"

"You're really annoying me right now. I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

We reached the top of the stairs and he walked me to the master door.

"Sorry about that, Cat. I was just playing," he said with an apologetic look.

"You were?" I was somewhat unconvinced.

"Well, maybe not all of it." Yep, idiot Robbie is back. And with that stupid sneer on his face.

"Robbie I'm seriously this close to kicking your face," I scowled.

"I love it when you play hard to get, Kitty-Cat."

"I'm not playing," I gave Robbie the death stare.

"Ah ok I'll stop!" He put his hands up defensively.

"You better." I was half-serious. At this rate I didn't know if he meant his flirting or not, and I honestly didn't know what to think or feel about it. I opened my door and stepped inside when Robbie stopped me.

"You sure you don't want me to come in?"

For some reason that got me angry again. What was his game? Was he intentionally messing with my head? Who does he think he is; I'm Cat Valentine! I do NOT get played by my own game!

"I'm gonna slap you."

That said, I lifted a hand and aimed for his face. Robbie grabbed my hand before I got a chance to hurt him, took a step closer and leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look so sexy when you're mad." He barely placed a kiss on my jaw, sending a shiver throughout my whole body. It's official. He was messing with my head.

"Robbie." I started. He looked at me, eager for a response.

"If you do not leave me alone this instant then so help me God I will castrate you."

With that, he let go and scurried toward his room. He turned around before stepping inside and saw I was still standing in the same spot.

"Goodnight beautiful." He winked and closed his door.

I got ready for bed, still somewhat irked by Robbie's foolish behavior tonight. I could barely find a nice position to sleep in so I sat up, aggravated. Who the hell does he think he is? So he had a one-night stand. It was with me, his best friend! Not some chick. What does he think, he's all macho and suave now? Hell no! Then again, it's me, Cat Valentine, and what can I say, I'm a catch. Hehe… Wait. No, focus! God, Robbie is so cocky thinking he's slick that he's been in my pants once. Psh. Idiot. Ugh he just gets me mad.

**No POV**

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

(Door Opens)

"Cat? What are you doing here?"

"Shut up, Robbie."

Cat aggressively grabbed Robbie's shirt and crashed her lips on his. He immediately responded and lifted her up, deepening the kiss then closed his bedroom door.


	15. Can't Be Friends

"That was amazing."

"Oh yeah."

"You are a goddess."

"Thanks. You're getting better too."

"That really hurt my ego, Kitty-Cat. Ouch!" He chuckled.

"Rob you're always so dramatic," I giggled.

We were lying in bed, under his covers staring at the ceiling. It was still the same night, and well… shut up. I know.

"I'm so exhausted. You tired me out, woman!"

"Yeah I'm tired too." I got up and started picking up my clothes to put them on. Robbie sat up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to my room."

"Why?"

"I'm tired. Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you, but why can't you sleep here tonight?"

"What and have our friends walk in on us this in the morning? I don't think so. What they don't know won't hurt them."

"But I thought-"

"You thought what?"

"Why did we do it again?"

"To get it out of our systems, Rob. Now we can just go about our regular lives."

"Wait, WHAT?"

I finished slipping into my last article of clothing and sat at the edge of the bed next to him.

"Robbie, what's so confusing?"

"Excuse me for being offended but did we not just make love two nights in a row?"

"Oh my God, Robbie. It's sex. We had SEX, we didn't make love because we don't love each other."

"So what are we, like, friends with benefits?"

"Who? Me and you?"

He nodded.

"Oh God Robbie, no of course not! I don't do that chizz. It's slutty."

"And one-night stands aren't?" He said with a sharp tone.

I slapped him.

That seriously burned.

For both of us.

"Sorry."

"Listen smart ass. This was all a mistake, we both know that. How about we pretend it never happened. That way it won't mess up our friendship."

"Why would we do that? Didn't you feel anything?"

"I think we both didn't mean to feel something," I admitted.

"So…" Robbie was hopeful.

"No."

His expression fell.

"You're just full of lust right now, not love. And that's what casual dating is. Take my advice, eventually you'll find that love but for now, just have fun. And that's what we did. Have fun. But that fun has to stop."

"Why does it have to stop? I want to keep having fun."

"Just the fun between you and me. I don't do friends with benefits. You can't be friends with someone you sleep with if it's not a relationship. You're just waiting to crash and burn."

"Then why were we playing around?" Robbie was frustrated.

"You started it Rob. Don't even."  
"Oh yeah, huh? Ugh why is this complicated?"

I placed my hand on top of his. "Rob, we're not going to make this complicated."

"How can this not be any more complicating?"

"Simple. We made a mistake. We're human, we're supposed to make mistakes, so don't look into it. We're forgetting it happened, ok?"

"Is that really what you want?"

He was crushed. I could tell. But we had to.

"Look, Robbie. You're my best friend. I love you as a _best_ _friend_. I don't want to complicate or ruin any more than what we might have ruined because of sex. I promise things won't be weird between us."

"But…"  
I silenced him with one more kiss. A definitive kiss that would seal the past few days in our hearts and never surface. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, _friend_."

"Y-yeah. Goodnight, Cat."

I got up and left, not bothering to look back. I couldn't look back. Seeing that torn expression on his face would have killed me. Now I know what you're thinking- I'm in denial. But I'm not. What's done is done. Robbie and I need to go back to being our normal selves.

* * *

Tori and Andre came home the next morning and the four of us ate breakfast together. Robbie and I were sort of civil with each other. Well actually we didn't really talk to each other, at least directly. He said he'd be cool about it but I'm starting to think otherwise. When Beck and Jade came back around noon, we all got ready for our 3 o' clock rehearsal. Andre was driving us to rehearsal in his SUV. Tori was sitting in the front, Beck and Jade in the middle, then Robbie and I in the back.

"I'm so excited for opening night on Thursday! I guess with all the rehearsals our work will finally be paid off!" Beck stated.

"Yeah, we just have to get through these next few days and then… show time," Robbie said.

"I just want to get this wedding thing over with so I can solely focus on the play," Tori sighed.

"I'm with you on that Tori. I'm not even family. I still don't know how I got dragged into this!" Andre complained

"Oh I think you're part of the family, 'Dre" Jade smirked.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Babe shush," Beck tried covering Jade's mouth before she said anything else.

"Nothing," I smiled. Tori and Andre turned red from the almost confrontation from Jade. When Beck let her free to talk, Jade decided to play around with the subject.

"I've got a question," Jade slyly announced.

"Ok shoot," Robbie said.

"Say two people have some sort of feelings for each other but don't want to admit it…"

"Oh boy," Beck face palmed.

Me, Tori, Robbie and Andre became tense.

"…A-and?" Robbie asked.

"Who's more pathetic in not taking the first step, the boy or the girl?" Jade smirked. She obviously directed this tease game towards Andre and Tori, yet Robbie and I got sucked in without anyone knowing.

"I don't think either is pathetic."

"And why is that Vega?"

"Well, maybe they have a good reason not to take the first step."

"What, cowardness?"

"No!" I blurted out of nowhere. All heads, excluding Andre's because he was driving, turned to me and I grew redder by the second.

"Uh Cat, did you want to say something?" Jade was surprised.

"No, I'm just saying, just because a girl doesn't say anything doesn't mean she's the coward."

"Yeah Cat's right," Tori added, "Maybe she's waiting for the guy to say something."

"Why do the guys have to always be the one to say things?" Andre asked.

"Because it's the guy thing to do," Tori replied.

"Yeah, they're the cowards for not saying anything until now," I helped Tori out.

"But what if he's been trying to tell her something but she refuses to listen?" Robbie interjected.

Don't go there, Rob.

"What could he say to a girl that she wouldn't want to hear?" Beck wondered.

"I don't know, what if he's trying to tell her that he likes her but she doesn't want to hear it?" Robbie stated.

"What girl wouldn't like that?" Jade said.

"A girl who doesn't want to risk what she has with the boy," I answered.

"Which is?" Beck questioned.

"Friendship," Tori responded.

"I think that's a pathetic excuse," Robbie scoffed.

"Ouch, Shapiro, I wouldn't think you of all people would say that," Jade was amused.

"Why would that be pathetic?" Tori was slightly offended. I mean I was too.

"When you put a guy in the friend zone how do you think that makes him feel?" Robbie proposed.

"Like a loser," Andre and Beck both answered.

"Exactly. You make his ego smaller and he has absolutely no chance with you. To hell with the friendship excuse. Why don't girls just admit they don't like a guy instead of using the friend card?" Robbie concluded.

"Hell yeah, Rob!"

"That's my boy!"

"Oh bull crap!" Tori stated.  
"And you don't think girls feel that way when guys put them in the same predicament?" I was heated.

"This is getting good…" Jade grinned.

"No they don't. What guy would put a girl in the friend zone first? They'd have to be idiots to do that."

"You go that right!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah boys _are_ idiots," Tori said.

"Maybe guys don't know that the girl friends they have may have at one time or another developed feelings for him but brushed it off because he sees her as 'one of the guys' or 'like a sister' so she gave up," I suggested.

"Ooo good one Cat!" Tori and Jade said.

"Oh puh-lease! If guys knew their girl friends liked them, they'd totally get with them!"

"Got that right, Rob-"

"But that's all they want, to get in her pants!"

"Mhm you said it Ca-"

"Who said that's all they want? What if they wanted the girl all along and all the emotions built up and when they finally have one passionate night and everything is out in the open, but she crushes it in a matter of seconds."

"Hey guys-"

"How will a girl really know his real intentions if all she could muster from a 'passionate night' is that the guy got laid. It doesn't matter to a guy who he sleeps with, so long as he gets some."

"Cat whoa-"

"Well some guys aren't all like that you know, just like how some girls aren't as peachy sweet either. What about when a girl plays a guy huh?"

"Hey Rob calm dow-"

"Who said anything about playing anyone? What if she's just trying to protect both of them for their own goods? They aren't right for each other and she's trying to say that."

"uhh-"

"Why can't they be together? What makes her think they're not right for each other?"

"hello?-"

"Because they're friends, best of friends. And she doesn't want to ruin the only permanence in her life!"

"we give up-"

"What did we just say about the 'friend' excuse? That's chizz. She's just protecting herself!"

"Oh look a tree-"

"No she isn't. She's been hurt before. She doesn't want to get hurt again, especially from someone she really cares about!"

"Oooo-"

"What doesn't she understand that he won't hurt her like that?!"

"HEEEEYYYY!" Jade shrieked.

Robbie and I didn't even realize how heated the discussion got and how it ended up he and I bickering.

"Man this is an interesting car ride," Beck said.

"You can say that again," Tori nodded.

"Hey Rob, Cat. We didn't mean to offend anyone," Andre said as he pulled into the theater parking lot.

"Yeah, just some car ride conversations," Jade said.

"But gotta hand it to both of you. You can totally win a debate," Andre said.

"We're here! Come on let's go before Trina yells for us," Tori announced.

Tori, Beck and Andre stepped out of their doors while Jade had to pull her chair down to let Robbie and me out of the back seat. Robbie went out first followed by me. Jade stopped me for a second and asked me something.

"Hey, Cat you ok? I didn't mean to get anyone mad or anything you know that?"

"Yeah Jadey I'm fine. We were just getting really into it that's all," I fake smiled.

"Cool. Let's go."

"You know what I'll catch up to you guys, I wanna make sure Robbie's ok."

"Sure thing, see you guys inside."

Jade hurried over to Beck, Tori and Andre while I stopped Robbie from walking off.

"Robbie, wait."

He stopped walking and came back to me. He knew what was coming. I was _not_ happy at all with that car ride. And I'm sure he wasn't too. We waited until the gang was far enough from us so they wouldn't hear us talk.


	16. Haunted

**A/N: Quick note, the line separators are to separate the focus from Cat and Robbie and everyone else. Also forgot to mention lat chapter, the car ride conversation was inspired by a real conversation between me and two other friends. Ours was just a playful conversation, unlike Cat and Robbie's that turned into an indirect fight.**

**Thanks to sshaw101, Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, ThatSkaterKidJacob, CabbieLoverSAC22, AriRedVelvetBow, and Gillian5ever for the reviews. I really wanted you to feel the argument (even though I added those one liners to lighten the mood). Sorry for not updating yesterday, life's kind of kicking ****_me _****in the face right now, but I'm a big girl. I'm handling it. **

**"****The unknown isn't always the greatest thing to fear. The people who know you best can be riskier, because the words they say and the things they think have the potential to be not only scary, but true as well."**

* * *

"What the hell Robbie?"

"What?"

"What? Don't be stupid, what was that stupid rant in the car ride?"

"I wouldn't call it a rant. Nor was it stupid. I was simply stating my opinion."

"Did you have a big bowl of asshole this morning? You're being a jerk."

"And last night when you totally shattered my heart wasn't a jerk move either?"

"Shattered you heart? The hell?! Robbie, get it through you're head. NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Yes, something DID happen. Why can't you just admit that we had sex?"

"Fine we had sex! There, you happy?!"

* * *

Tori, Andre, Jade and Beck heard the noise coming from the where Robbie and I were arguing.

"Whoa, did she just say?"

"Uhuh."

"Are you for real?"

"Shhh you guys shut up! I want to hear this."

* * *

"I won't be happy unless I can be with you."

"I thought we both agreed that this whole thing was a mistake."

"Why? Why does it have to be a mistake? What, am I not good enough? Is your ex still better than me because last I remember he was a real dick and you know I would _never_ do anything like that to hurt you."

"I know that, that's why I don't want to hurt _you_. You know the type of girl I am. I can't do relationships. And you're the type who needs to be in one. Robbie even if we tried anything, it won't work out. We'll fall apart. We're too opposite when it comes to love and I won't allow one of us having to change our ways or anything like that. Relationships never work out. Even my best relationship failed."

"Yes they do. This is not a mistake, Cat. Can't you see?! God you know what? I'm beginning to think it's not this 'friendship' you're scared of ruining, it's yourself."

"Myself? Robbie don't you see what both our emotions are doing to this relationship? If I'd have known it would have gotten this complicated I wouldn't have let it get this far."

"Well neither would I. Believe me, Cat. If I could take all of this back I would."

"Well then take it, all of it! I don't want it! Look Robbie, you're important to me, I don't want to lose you over something stupid like this."

"This isn't stupid, Cat. It's real. Can't you feel that connection?"

"What connection? We're friends. Don't confuse friendship and romance, Robbie."

"We had a connection all weekend. Hell, even before that. Everyone and their mother saw it. Why didn't we? And when we finally do and you finally realize that we're perfect for each other, you're scared. Scared because you're afraid of real commitment, even if it's me. So much for trusting me."

"Robbie, I trust you. I never said I didn't. See this is why I never wanted to hook up with you. Of course we have that strong connection. You are the only permanence in my life, and I want to keep it that way, as _just_ _friends_."

"Well I don't want to be just friends with someone that- that-"

"That what?"

"With someone that I think I'm in love with!"

Crap.

"Robbie, you don't love me," I sighed.

"Yes I do! You can't tell me what I'm feeling, they're _my_ emotions."

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what else to say."

"Why do you have to make excuses?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Robbie…" That's all I was able to mutter.

He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes before it got worse.

"Fine. If it makes you happy. I'll put this to rest. See you inside, Cat" he said then walked away.

* * *

"Oh chizz," Jade muttered.

"They slept together?!" Tori was surprised.

"Well I'll be," Andre said.

"Uh-oh," Beck mumbled.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Something happened between them."

"Yeah, bro. We know," Andre clarified.

"No, that means…"

"I WIN!" Trina squealed from the door.

"Ah Trina! When did you get here? Did you hear everything?" Andre jumped.

"I didn't need to, I told you I knew it."

"Well, she did…" Beck said.

"Babe shut up!" Jade smacked his arm.

"Yes, I did. Here's the guest list. I wrote down what everyone was planning on ordering at Maestro's. I invited Sinjin's extended family as well so add about 11 more people. You guys are more than welcome to come to the dinner. I mean, you _ARE_ paying for the bill after all. Toodles!" Trina winked and walked inside.

"You're sister's evil," Andre said.

"Yeah she is," Tori nodded.

"But I still respect her," Jade grinned.

* * *

Rehearsal started out rough. We both knew our friends heard everything so there was no use pretending. But we didn't want to make a big deal out of it in front of everyone else. Tori and Jade kept going up to me to make sure I was all right and Beck and Andre did the same for Robbie.

**Robbie POV**

"Hey man, why didn't you ever tell us you and Cat had a thing going on?"

"Because I didn't know we had a thing going on."

"Huh?"

"Andre we were only involved with each other for two days. That's all. Cat wanted to keep it a secret, but she didn't want it to continue so does that even technically count as a 'thing'?"

"Well, did you feel something?"

"Of course I did."

"I knew it!" Beck fist pumped.

"_Dude." _Andre glared at Beck trying not to stifle a laugh.

"What? Didn't I argue this point in the beginning?"

"Haha yeah bro but now's not the time. We gotta console our boy, Rob."  
"No it's cool, it's nothing you guys. Cat's a big girl and I'm a big boy. We can handle this."

"So that's it? You and Cat aren't even going to try to happen?"

"Didn't you hear? She doesn't want us to happen."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't need you," Beck suggested.

"I don't get it."

"Look, It's like I said before, you two are perfect for each other. You're really going to let one bump in the road keep you from realizing that?"

"Huh. Pretty boy is right. I can see that now. You shouldn't give up on Cat so easily. If you really love her…"

"I don't love her."

"Are you sure about that?" Andre wasn't convinced.

"Beck you're up!" Trina yelled from the stage.

"Be there in a bit!" Beck replied.

That was my chance to end the conversation.

"I gotta run my lines you guys," I said and walked off.

Beck and Andre looked at each other. They knew this conversation would go nowhere and couldn't convince me otherwise. I heard what they said, but it's not that easy. Especially when the one you want doesn't want you. But Beck's right. We need each other. She makes me complete. And if it wasn't for my stupid pride, I'd go over to her and make things right. But like I said, too much pride.

**Cat POV**

"You should at least try to talk to him."

"I've already tried numerous times to talk to him, Tori."

"Yeah but Cat, just because Robbie said he'll put it to rest, does that really mean he will?" Tori asked.

"It might be rocky for the two in the beginning, but he will eventually." Jade stated.

"Yeah, time will tell Tori."

"But is this what you really want?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I don't believe you."

"I just want my best friend back. I miss him."

"But you just had a fight with him," Tori stated.

"I had a fight with stupid Robbie, not _my_ Robbie."

"_Your_ Robbie?"

"Jade, you know what I mean."

"Cat, do you have feelings for Robbie?" Jade asked.

"I… don't know," I sighed.

"You don't know?" Tori and Jade were both confused.

"It's complicated," I admitted.

"Well maybe you should figure that out before you do talk to him."

"What did I just say, Tori? I'm not going to talk to him."

"But-"

"If Robbie wants to talk to me, I won't deny him. But I'm done trying."

Tori and Jade shared a worried expression and put the conversation to rest. We needed out space. I honestly thought I had Robbie figured out. But there's more to him than meets the eye. He's not a hopeless romantic. He's a genuine lover. And I can't be that girl he wants. I can't be perfect. No matter how hard my feelings are starting to develop for him. Whatever. We kept our distance.

After Beck and his stage parents ran their lines, Robbie was next to take the stage. Jade and I sat in the second row, waiting for our turn.

"Hey Robbie!"

"Oh hey Monica. What's up?"

Monica, my role partner, was playing our part on opening night. I asked her to trade last minute yesterday. Felt kind of awkward after Robbie and I slept together the first night. Monica seemed to harbor a crush on Robbie. I always teased Robbie saying it was cute. But for some reason right now, it wasn't… at least to me it wasn't.

"I was wondering, since you and I are playing the roles opening night that maybe we can both go over our lines together?"

"Yeah sure. Let's take the stage." Robbie was not getting the hint. She was flirting with him. Oh goodness, this boy.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we can practice some more, like after rehearsal?" she flirtatiously smiled.

Robbie's eyes went wide, obviously not interested in her but not knowing what to do. Well, he wasn't the only one who went wide-eyed. I kind of sort of maybe did too. And he for some reason looked at my direction, saw my reaction, and wore that stupid smile on his face before answering Monica.

"You know what, sure. Tell ya what, how about you and I get some drinks after rehearsal tonight?"

"Definitely," she smiled.

Oh Heeell No. Who does this skank think she is?

"Cat, you ok?" Jade asked me.

"She is all wrong for Robbie," I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"Just because we're in bad terms doesn't mean I don't care."

"Wait, are you jealous?" she smirked.

"Cat Valentine does _not _get jealous," I scowled at her.

"You sure about that?" she giggled.

Jonathan, a crewmember, walked to where Jade and I were sitting in the audience.

"Hey Cat. Jade."

"Yo."

"Hi Jonathan. What's up?" I smiled.

"Uh well, Cat. I was sort of thinking, well _hoping_ that maybe I can take you out to dinner some time?"

"Aw Jonathan I'm flattered, but-"

Jonathan was a nice guy but even if I was in the right state of mind, I wasn't looking to date around or anything right now. But, I noticed from the corner of my eye that Robbie was looking at my direction. Well Shapiro, two can play at this game.

I shook my head. "You know what, sure. I'd love to." I said while flirtatiously touching his shoulder.

"Great, how about tomorrow night? After the last rehearsal," he grinned from cheek to cheek.

It's a date then," I winked as he walked away.

"So just to make sure… you're not jealous, right?" Jade asked.

"No Jadey. I'm just peachy," I smiled.


	17. Kiss Me

**No POV**

"All right people, that's a wrap! One more night and then it's show time! See you all tomorrow at 10am sharp."

Everyone started clearing the theater house after Trina's dismissal.

"Wait. Tori, Andre. Can you guys stay for a while?"

Tori reluctantly walked over to her sister while Andre gave Beck the keys to his car to drive Cat and Jade home. Robbie walked off with Monica to go on their date that night.

"What's up Trina?"

"Yeah, whatcha need, girl?"

"I don't mean to put more stuff on you but I was talking it over with some folks and I feel like we should change the first dance song. Do you guys mind extra rehearsal tonight?"

Tori and Andre looked at each other, wanting to say no to Trina but realized it wouldn't be that bad, after all, they like to play music.

"Ok fine, what song?"

"Yeah I'll download the sheet music so Tori and I can work on it right away."

"Well, actually the thing is…"

"Trina… What?"

"I kind of want Andre to write an original. It'll blow Emily away."

"Are you for real?"

"Come on Trina, the play is in two days. Andre and I have other things to do."

"I know, I'm sorry… How about I make you a deal?"

"What…?"

"You haven't gotten me a wedding gift yet, right?"

"No, I haven't found the time because of this play."

"Ok so how about this song be my gift. For the play and for mine and Sinjin's first dance."

"Ughh…"

"I'll pay you."

"So you said you wanted an original?" Andre asked eagerly.

"See, money is key. Yes Andre. Thanks you guys. Lock up when you're done, ok?" Trina waved and walked away.

"Andre! Why'd you agree?"

"She's gonna pay us, and it's a nice gift for your sister. I know you're stressed, but you know how much she'll appreciate it. Come on, it won't be that bad," He winked at her.

They both took seats at the piano and started writing.

_2 hours later_

"Ok how about this one?"

Andre played a nice melody, which Tori happily agreed with.

"That's great 'Dre. Let's try it with the lyrics I have so far…"

Tori went over to the piano bench and sat next to Andre. He started playing the piano and after a few measures, Tori added lyrics.

**_I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else_**

**_I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself_**

**_I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart_**

**_I'd rather have the one who holds my heart_**

When he finished playing, they smiled at each other.

"Wow that sounded great together!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, _we _sound great together," Andre smoothly added. This made Tori blush.

"Say Andre, how do you do this so well?"

"Do what?"

"The music thing. Everything you play is just amazing."

"I have a hard time expressing my feelings out loud. Music is the best way for me to say what I want to say. You're a musician, Tori. It's like when you write a song. You express your feelings through it."

"Yeah but song writing is much easier to grasp than music. How do you know what to play?"

Andre started hitting single keys on the piano.

"It's like words, how do you know what you want to say?"

"I just do. I find it in me, and write it down."

"Exactly. The music part is just the same."

Then Andre started hitting chords and eventually going into an impromptu ballad chord progression.

"Music is what feelings sound like."

He didn't stop, but now he locked eyes with Tori while playing the piano. Just like that, Tori understood exactly what Andre was talking about. And through the piano, he was expressing how he felt. After his last note, they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Tori smiled. "I like you too, Andre."

* * *

**Cat POV The Next Day**

"Wow it's been forever since I've been to the Getty."

"Yeah? I go here all the time. The art just speaks to me."

I smiled at him. He was like a kid in a candy store, so fascinated by everything he saw. Jonathan took me to the Getty Center on our date. We had dinner at the café, now we're walking around the show rooms. He's a pretty smart guy. The smart that doesn't annoy me. He's studied and seen these paintings dozens of times, but when he'd explain a painting to me, he tries to get me to feel something instead of trying to impress me or anything. Whatever it was, I'm feeling both. The last room to visit was leisure paintings. I needed it, rehearsal today wiped me out.

"You see this painting? You don't even know where to look because so much is going on. You're thinking you have to look at the door or window to see outside, but look at the lute, it's one of the focal points."

"Why the lute?" I wondered. It was an odd looking instrument.

He smiled at me so softly, it made me feel giddy inside.

"Think of the lute as the piano of their time. It's melodic and rhythmic. And something about the sound is so ravishing. It's empowering, loving, and tender all at the same time."

"Just like how great music is, right?" I suggested.

"Exactly," He beamed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything."

"This may be sound stupid, but if the lute were to be a more focal object in the room, why is it tucked away on the shelf or the wall? I mean there are so any objects on the shelves, how can the lute stand out?"

"First of all, no question is stupid, don't think that Cat," he reassured me. That made me blush.

"Well, maybe the artist wants you to look for it. I mean it's great to get something right away, but the best things are the ones worth finding."

"But the lute is in the picture. It's not like it's really hiding or anything."

"Well Cat, sometimes what we're searching for was right in front of us the whole time. We just have to open our eyes…"

"And find the real focus in your life, Er- the painting… right?"

"Right," he blissfully nodded.

This was how the night went; he was a true gentleman. We walked over to the garden where people were having moonlight picnics, such a sweet and romantic setting. We sat at a bench and struck up a conversation that was pretty sensitive… to both of us. Love.

"So, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Jonathan," I smiled.

"How long did you and Robbie date?"

"What?" I chuckled.

"D-did I say something wrong?" He nervously laughed as well.

"No, no. Robbie and I aren't dating. He's my best friend."

"Oh… well this is embarrassing," He started to blush.

"Why would you think that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Mmm?" I shook my head.

"Everyone thought you two were together. You guys have that chemistry. The other day when I asked you out was the only day that you guys didn't have that going on. So we all assumed you two broke up or something. I like you Cat. Since the first day of rehearsal, I thought you were the prettiest thing. That's why the first chance I got, I asked you out."

"Aw Jonathan," this time he made me blush.

"Rest assured Robbie and I have never dated, and I don't think we ever will." That last part made me wonder, but I wouldn't show any concern in front of another guy.

"Ok. My apologies. It's just anyone can easily mistake that. Robbie looks at you the same way anyone looks like when they're in love."

"Love?"

"Yeah. But maybe it was a best friend kind of love."

It was quiet for a moment. We both looked away from each other.

"What is love anyways? You have your heart broken so many times, why bother?" I pouted.

"You're telling me. Even the biggest heartbreak can be overcome, but when will that be?" Jonathan sighed.

"I totally agree."

We both looked at each other and chuckled sadly.

"Who's the girl?"

Jonathan was quiet. He was similar to Robbie before answering such a personal question. But at least I didn't wait five minutes for his response.

"She was my fiancée."

"Oh my God, me too! I was engaged!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he cheated on me and ran off with his first fiancée. Long story short, he was never over her and I was just someone to date for him to realize it."

"I'm really sorry Cat."

"Me too… Anyway, what about you? What's your story?"

"Well, at least you didn't go through with the wedding."

"Wait, don't tell me she left you at the altar?"

"She never made it to the church."

"Oh Jonathan…" I gave him a big hug.

"It's ok, I drove her away. I was too in love with her, which made me scared. I guess she felt my cold feet and instead of burdening me with something permanent like marriage, she left."

"So you don't know where she is anymore?"

"I do. She found me a year later and explained that to me. We're somewhat friends now, but I just have to move on."

"Move on?"

"Well a part of me still wanted her, since I was the one who was stood up. I don't know, it's hard to explain. Have you ever felt something for someone you didn't know you have until you didn't have them in your life anymore?"

"Yeah. I do actually."

"Robbie?"

"How'd you know?" I asked surprised.

"Just because you say you aren't together, doesn't mean I didn't read between the lines. You look at him the same way he looks at you."

"I do?"

"Yeah Cat. You do."

I look at Robbie in a different way? Really? Eh. Whatever…

"You know that first date feeling you get, butterflies in your stomach, afraid you'll say something wrong?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm feeling that right now," I blushed.

"Me too," he smiled.

"But is it wrong to feel so warm inside when we have these tangled webs in our lives?"

"Maybe that feeling is telling us we need to weave a new web, together."

He took my hand and held it. I didn't let go.

"Tell me about your fiancée, and Robbie too."

"Will you tell me more about yours?"

"Anything for you, Cat."

Jonathan and I were as close as we were that night. We found something in common; the same scars in our hearts, and both knowing how to comfort each other. We talked about our love lives the rest of the night. Just letting things out helped clear my mind. I was so sure of what I wanted and who I wanted and not wanted in my life. Jonathan helped me see that, just like I helped him. There was a lot to Jonathan that I'd not given him credit before this date. He was complex, but he totally explained things to me that seemed so clear. He had a big heart but no one to give it to. Until now. Jonathan, well… he's perfect.

"Cat?" He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" I turned to meet his gaze.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

When our lips touched, it sparked something inside me that I've never felt or imagined feeling before like this with any boy. I think he felt it too. When we broke apart and looked in each other's eyes, we knew all that we needed to know. So this is what _love_ feels like.

* * *

**A/N: The explanation of the painting and the "lute" was something I learned in a class trip to the Getty Center. It's pretty cool.**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I looked at the last 3 chapters, they won't be as long as what the recent ones have been. But I think the content says enough to get the plot across. Just a heads up.**

**Ok so I do have some news. This was actually going to be my last fic indefinitely, or until I find time to look over my old stories and pick one out to turn into a fic. Work is killing me, especially since it's almost the Holidays. But, I visited a friend over the weekend and for a few nights I've been helping him write a short story (He's a romance author, maybe you've read his novel?). It's actually coming along. Then I had a crazy idea. I took his theme/moral, tweaked it a bit and turned it into a story of my own. I spent just one full day writing and it's coming along. I only need a few more chapters and I'll be satisfied. It'll take alot of time, not to come up with a plot since the story is practically finished, but to find time to finish. Lucky for you, I can write a story in as little as 5 days (Back when I wrote Story Of Us, it only took 5 days to write). This is what I can share with you: I wasn't thinking of Victorious when I wrote the plot, I was thinking of an indie film I watched. But yes, it'll be Cabbie so it will be OOC. This isn't a assignment like all my other stories because I'm done with school, so I had a lot of creative freedom. And it's a love story. Should I do it? I'm kind of rusty since the last time I've picked up a pen to write was 7 months ago. I don't know. You tell me. **

**Anyways, next update either tomorrow or Monday. Until then, have a great weekend!**


	18. Puzzle of My Heart

**A/N: Hey everyone. I really appreciate the mixed reviews from the last chapter. Yes you're supposed to hate me for the destruction of Cabbie. Fair warning, this isn't pretty either. Remember not all love stories have happily ever afters.**

* * *

Beck, Andre and I were having coffee at the patio before we had to leave for the last rehearsal. It was Thursday, meaning opening night. Tori had to run an errand for Trina and Jade and Cat went out for breakfast before the last rehearsal this afternoon.

"So how'd your date go with Monica?" Andre asked.

"Uh, well…." I shyly smiled.

"What is that? A smile?" Beck smirked.

"Oh chizz, Rob explain yourself!" Andre jokingly demanded.

*_Flashback*_

_"So Robbie, what's the deal with you and Cat? If you don't mind me asking."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Oh come on, it's so obvious that you two had a thing. You can tell me. I'm not the jealous type," she winked. "Unless you want me to be."_

_"Well Cat and I were never an item. I'm telling the truth," I smiled._

_"Hm. Well maybe you both should have opened your eyes and saw what was in front of you."_

_"Yeah, maybe. Oh well."_

_Monica took a step closer, barley leaving space between us. She took a sip of her drink then spoke up._

_"I like you Robbie."_

_"I like you too."_

_"But do you love her?"_

_I didn't know how to answer that, or if I even wanted to. So I did the impulsive thing. I closed the gap and grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a heated kiss. She responded and wrapped her hands around my neck. After a few minutes of making out, I pulled away, still holding her and whispered in her ear._

_"Let's take you home."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Deng Robbie you got some?!"

"That's my boy!"

Andre and Beck high fived each other. I laughed.

"No you guys. I didn't."

"Shut up man, you're playing with us," Andre nudged my shoulder.

"No seriously. Ok well when I took her home I admit, we continued to make out…"

"Haha I knew it!" Beck cheered.

"Yeah well when we made it to her room, something just made me stop. Believe me, it took a while to convince her and myself that I wouldn't do anything with her that night. And then I left."

This time Andre and Beck were speechless.

"Wait, what? Why'd you stop, bro?" Andre asked.

"I don't know. I mean as much as Cat taught me how to date casually, I don't think I can. I mean look what happened with me and her."

"Yeah man, that's why you should have gone all the way with Monica," Beck replied.

"Why?"

"So you can get over Cat."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Didn't you just say last night how this date with Monica better rid your memory of the killer inside of you named Cat Valentine?" Andre asked.

"Yeah but I was just heated about my fight with Cat. Guys, I can't get over her that easily."

"Duh, we knew that," Beck said.

"Then why are you guys being so encouraging of me dating Monica?"

"Because we're not going to tell you who you should be with, that's for you to decide," Andre explained.

"Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Of course Rob, why not?" Andre said.

"Well…" Beck was hesitant.

"Well what?" Andre and I were unsure of this.

"I think Cat will talk to you, but as for getting together with you, I don't know…"

"Beck is there something you know that we don't know?" I asked.

"Ok fine, just don't get all worked up ok?"

"I won't," though where this was going, I have a feeling I will.

"Come on Beck, tell us what you know," Andre gestured for him to start.

Beck paced in front of me and Andre for a second then faced the beach.

"Cat came to my room this morning all cheery and bubbly, you know, like she always is. She wanted to talk to Jade but she and I barely got home from late rehearsal and had not even 4 hours of sleep. Cat begged for Jade to have breakfast with her because she had to tell her something important I guess so Jade reluctantly got up to get ready. While she was in the shower and I was making the bed I casually asked Cat how her night was, forgetting that she was on her date…"

"With Jonathan?" Andre asked.

"Yep."

Oh crap. I didn't like where this was going.

"Anyway, she was even more cheery and over excited when she said 'it was so great! I had the best night ever!' and I was confused so I asked her what she did and that's when she reminded me of her date."

"What happened on her date?" I asked. More like ordered Beck to answer. I'm not mad at Beck, I just want to know what happened.

"I asked her that and she just smiled. Then she said…"

"Said what?!" Andre asked. By this time, Andre and I were leaning forward in our seats watching and listening to Beck's story intently.

"Sorry Beck, a lady doesn't kiss and tell," he sighed.

"They kissed?" Andre was shocked.

"Yep. I knew Cat was just being coy about it and I'm sure she's gushing to Jade all the details right now. But she did tell me that. Sorry Robbie."

"Rob, you ok?" Andre waved a hand in front of me. I was quiet ever since Beck said they kissed. I was still processing that in my head.

"So much for my missing puzzle piece," I scoffed under my breath.

"I'm sorry what? Did he say puzzle piece?"

"Dude Robbie, you've got to get over that puzzle theory," Andre complained.

"No Andre, Cat was my missing puzzle piece. I need her to be complete."

"Ugh, Robbie you don't need a girl to feel complete."

"Then what the hell is left to complete yourself?"

"I don't know. But if you're not confident about it and can't even answer that question yourself, you can't even begin to love Cat or Monica or any girl," Beck explained.

"Maybe the puzzle wasn't what you thought it was. If you can't be with Cat then maybe she at least help you with your puzzle. You know what that missing piece is?" Andre asked.

"Monica?"

"Really bro?"

"Another woman?"

"No dude!"

"Then what? I need a girl to love to complete me."

"Would you rather love someone who completes you, or someone who loves you completely?" Beck stated.

Huh. Beck's got a point. Never thought of it that way.

"Are you complete? Without Cat as that last puzzle piece, bro?" Andre asked.

"What's the last piece?"

"It's whatever you're lacking. What do you feel?"

I thought for a minute.

"I'm confident that I love her, that she's the one for me. She makes me feel better, happier, and she brings sunshine in the room, no, she's brighter than the sun. She's always smiling, and you think how can someone like her ever bring you down? I feel invincible when she's around. I'm warm inside when I see her. The feeling matches her fiery red hair. I'm safe when she touches me. And when I talk to her, she makes me feel like myself. Like I don't have to try…"

"There it is bro. You don't have to try. You found your missing puzzle piece, and that's just being yourself."

Wow, it's as simple as that. They were right. Too bad I didn't figure this out before I lost Cat.

"I lost Cat."

"We know bro. But wouldn't you want her to be happy?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "At least if she's happy… that makes me happy. And that makes me complete."

Andre and Beck patted my back.

"That's our boy, Rob."

"You'll find your girl. Don't worry."

My friends were right. People aren't the puzzles. They come and go through life all the time. What's most important is what we discover about ourselves. The feeling of unconditional love from family and friends, the feeling of having courage on stage, the feeling of maturity with College, the feeling of confidence that love is out there and true love will happen- that's what makes me complete. Not Cat or Monica or any girl. But a part of me still thinks we're meant for each other.


	19. Chasing Pavements

**A/N: Thanks CabbieLoverSAC22 for asking what I think about the puzzle theory. I forgot to mention to yall my original thoughts were Robbie's. Then after dating that boy I mentioned in this story, my thoughts changed to Andre, Beck and Jade's.**

**"****Everything, in the end, comes down to timing. One second, one minute, one hour could make all the difference."**

* * *

"Alright, what is it that you couldn't wait to tell me in a later hour of the day that you had to wake me up at 8 in the morning?"

Jade and Beck had late rehearsal last night so she was pretty cranky. She only agreed to meet me this early if I bought her coffee.

"Jade, I went on a date last night. It was amazing!"

"Are you seriously kidding me right now? You woke me up for a boy?!"

"No Jade, not just any boy and not just any date. It was the best night ever!"

"So you slept with him?"

"No."

"Then how is it the best night ever according to Cat Valentine?"

"Because we didn't have sex!"

"Wow Cat, I'm impressed. Shapiro really did teach you stuff. That's good, you're growing up."

"Yeah. So anyways, back to my date with Jonathan. He took me to the Getty Center and we talked all night. I never talked about myself so much and he actually listened to everything I said. I even listened to his story and I really sympathized. He's just like me; his fiancée left him at the altar, way worse than my situation."

"What do you mean by 'way worse'?"

"Oh yeah I guess I never told you… I was engaged for a few months but he ran off with another woman."

"Cat what the hell?! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want anyone to pity me."

"But I'm your best friend."

"I know, but it was a huge mistake in my life that I'm glad you didn't have to face."

"I would have rather faced it with you than not know. I'm here to protect you."

"I know Jadey, thank you. But that's not important anymore. Anyways back to Jonathan. We really seemed to care about each other's well being. It's amazing how two people with problems can help each other figure out what to do. And find pure comfort in it all. We're just lost in love you know?"

I couldn't contain my smiles.

"Whoa Cat, back up. Slow down. Put it in park… What is this crazy talk? You barely know the guy. What is this love chizz you're talking about?"

"He kissed me at the end of the night! And that's all I needed to be on cloud 9."

"Cloud 9 what the hell is that?"

"LOVE! Everyone wants that feeling. I want what you have with Beck and where I am in this relationship, or if it can even be called a relationship yet, I think I feel that I will have that kind of love with him."

"Cat what are you saying?"

"Jade, I'm in love!"

Jade heavily sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Kitty-Cat, you've only known the guy for 48 hours... Ok I get there is that love at first sight chizz but I know you, that romantic crap never appealed to you. Why are you saying this? Jonathan can't possibly be your true love."

"Well of course not, why would you say that?"

Jade was downright befuddled.

"Son of a-? Cat are you messing with my head? You just told me like 10 seconds ago you're in love with Jonathan!"

"Oh, I'm not in love with Jonathan, I barely know him." I said matter-of-factly.

Jade raised her arms in defeat not knowing or catching up to what I was talking about.

"Ok you're confusing the hell out of me. Did you forget to take your crazy pills or something?"

"The only thing I'm crazy about is love Jadey," I said with dreamy eyes.

"I thought you just said you don't love Jonathan? Dammit Cat, I don't get you."

I looked at Jade offended that she wasn't paying attention. But then I realized that I probably wasn't making myself clear.

"Oh hehe silly me. Jadey, I'm not in love with Jonathan, I'm in love with _Robbie_."

"Wait…" she took a sip of her coffee and a bite of her muffin, then took a deep breath. "Ok… WHAT?! Cat you're not making any sense. Get off your freaking cloud and explain to me the date again."

"Right. So during our date I just related to Jonathan so much that when we started talking about our love lives I couldn't help but to think about Robbie. And I could tell he was thinking about his fiancée. I mean at first we were interested in each other but then we just found comfort. We even talked about them and how they made us feel. He kissed me at the end of the night and when we both didn't feel anything, for each other at least, we admitted we felt something else- something wild for someone else. We realized we were in love… with other people. He still loves her and I'm in love with Robbie Shapiro… Oh my God. **I'M IN LOVE WITH ROBBIE SHAPIRO!**"

"See now that makes sense," Jade pointed out. She took a sip of her coffee again but nearly choked this time because she came to realization of what I had just said.

"Wait, you love Robbie?! Aw Cat I'm so happy for you. But… didn't you just end things awfully with him the other day?"

"Yes but Jade, when you're in love you've got to go for it. Maybe he hasn't moved on just yet. Maybe the date with Monica went bad. He said he felt something and I kept denying it. You heard. I needed that kick to realize he's my missing puzzle piece."

"Puzzle piece?"

"Yes!"

"That stupid chizz Robbie keeps talking about love and puzzles? Cat, don't believe that. If you ask me, I wouldn't be with someone who isn't fully committed to me. It's like a silly way for saying you're needy."

"But that's what Robbie thinks about love and I love him. Shouldn't you want and need the other person?"

"Yes, but with love, you should still be yourself."

"I am myself, especially when I'm with him. I don't have to try to be anything. I feel the best. I feel complete."

"Ok but why now? Why him? What makes you feel complete?"

I thought for a minute.

"I always had fun with boys to avoid being hurt but at the end of the day let's face it, I'm alone. What good is love if you don't take that chance? True love is worth the fall. Because when you know it's real, you'd risk the fall to feel what it's like to fly. Do I make him feel complete? Maybe. I don't know. Does he make me complete? I want to say yes. But you're right, I never fell for that chizz, so no he technically doesn't. But he makes me feel real and that completes me."

"But he's your best friend."

"I know, that's what makes it even better!"

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"But what if it does?"

"What if it doesn't last long?"

"BUT WHAT IF IT DOES?!" I squealed.

"Ok you know what Cat? I've never seen you like this. So crazy. So stupid. So…" she sighed, "…truly in love."

I gave her the biggest hug. "Can you take me to Robbie?"

"He's at the theater house right now, you know he's part of tonight's play."

"But I have to tell him now, Jade!"

"He's at rehearsal. Emily Shackelford will be there today before the show to do some interviews. You can't bother anyone."

"But Jade!"

"I said no, Cat."

"But Jaaaaade!"

"FIIINE! But you can tell him after rehearsal ok?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Come on let's go!"

This was it, I'm going to tell Robbie everything. I'm pouring my heart out. I've made up my mind, I don't need to think this over. It's Robbie. It's always been Robbie. I was too blind to see that. I was too scared of getting hurt, protecting my foolish pride. But you know what? It's better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your foolish pride. And I don't want to lose Robbie any more than I think I might have.


	20. Brighter Than Sunshine

Jade's usually a fast driver but man did the car ride take forever. She claimed that I was just antsy and she was driving her usual 20 miles over the speed limit anyway. When we got to the theater house, Jade held on to my sleeve like a dog on a leash. Emily Shackelford was sitting in the front row taking notes of the rehearsal while talking to Trina at the same time. Robbie was on stage in the last scene where his character was realizing that he still wanted my character and he was going to call her/me on the phone. Tonight, Monica was playing the part. Our character would be on "stage" on the balcony of a bedroom talking on the phone with Robbie's character center stage, you know, so the audience could hear the conversation. But in the big picture, we were in different places.

"Oh Jade, good you're here. Trina wants to talk to you about something," A member of the stage crew spotted and dragged Jade by the arm to the front row where Trina was sitting.

"Cat don't do anything stupid!" Jade hollered before leaving me alone.

Yeah, like I'd listen to Jade when I'm on this adrenaline rush.

I was about to walk up to the front row and talk to Robbie, but she was right, I couldn't mess up the rehearsal so much that Emily Shackelford would not review us. But I had to make my grand gesture. I just had to. So I ran back stage. Monica saw me and was at first confused.

"Cat what are you doing here? I thought we switched days and I was playing the role tonight?"

"Monica, I need you to do me a big favor."

"What is it?"

"Congratulations to the happy couple!" Robbie's character said. His character then walked to the side. His monologue was coming up before he dialed his girlfriend's number. "I really want what Steven and Kate have... Did I make a mistake with her? It's been her all along. I still want her…" He picks up his phone and 'dials' a number.

My character was supposed to come out to the patio to 'answer' her phone. But I was taking too long explaining to Monica my predicament. Once I finished she completely understood and even apologized for hitting on him the other night and kissing him. She's not so bad after all. I ran a little too fast and rammed into the ledges of the balcony. Robbie saw that it was me, not Monica, and was stunned. I was so anxious to see him that I wasn't focusing on myself that I lost my balance and fell off the balcony. Robbie hastily lunged forward to catch me, but it wasn't a clean fall. Our foreheads collided and with that impact, he fell to the ground and I rolled over once we touched the floor.

Everyone was looking at us in complete and utter shock. Trina was essentially furious and Jade stood frozen. Emily on the other hand thought this was a part of the play.

"Oh this looks interesting," she commented watching us intently.

I glanced at Jade before looking at Robbie and Jade gestured for me to just do what I had to do since we already made a scene. Robbie helped me up slowly; we were still a little dizzy from the head on collision.

"Cat are you insane?"

"I don't know, maybe. I think so," I chuckled.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, your forehead broke my fall," I said clinching the pain from my right temple.

"Oh Cat, you're just a big ball of crazy," Robbie chuckled and rubbed his own head.

"People do crazy things when they're in love," I smiled.

"W-what?" Robbie was startled.

I happily sighed. "It's more important to be the right person than to find the right person, Robbie. Luckily for me, you're the right guy and you helped me find the real me," I started.

By this time, everyone was watching us intently. No one knew we were being real, only Jade. Trina eventually got the hint and her face grew softer. Thank goodness I did not want to get fired. With that, I continued.

"I hate that you know how to handle a situation when I'm angry, but I love how I don't have to be perfect in front of you. Look, I pushed you away because we both needed growing up. But I can't grow up, not technically. I feel like a kid when you're around, and you understand me when I talk in circles. That makes me happy. You were there to pick up the pieces of my heart after every guy broke it, when really I should have seen this sooner. The person you love should be like your best friend. You're my best friend. I may not be that damn puzzle piece that you've been searching for to make your heart complete but I sure as hell will try to be that girl because… I've fallen head over heels for you. Robbie, I love you."

I smiled shyly at Robbie, not caring what shade of red my face turned. He had a serious look fixed on his face. One that I hoped was a good thing, but I couldn't read it. I was starting to lose hope.

"Cat, you're right. No one can find that puzzle piece."

"No, don't listen to me," I pleaded.

"Shut up Cat, let me finish." He said sternly.

That shut me up.

He took a deep breath and proceeded.

"When you're part of something, you have to be 100% in it or else you aren't putting your whole heart and soul into it. That includes love. You're not my missing puzzle piece. But you helped me find it…"

Damn if he was talking about Monica, I don't know. I don't think I could handle that…

"…You helped me find that last piece of myself that kept me from seeing who was truly there in front of me. You don't complete me Cat…"

Aw chizz… I lost him…

I sunk my head in humiliation. I couldn't listen to anymore of this.

Robbie, however, lifted my chin to get his attention.

"I'm my 8 year old self again when I'm with you. I smile every time you say something that you know about me, because you remember the little things. And you matter to me. I always say you're brighter than sunshine because you're my sunshine. And I have fun every time I'm with you. You know what that means?

"You were falling in love?" I asked hopefully.

"Robbie nodded. "I feel like the real me when I'm with you or even thinking about you. I feel confident. I feel complete."

Robbie took a step away from me towards the center stage and spread his arms out like he was giving in to something, emphasizing his next gesture.

"And because of that, I found the courage and confidence to tell you that here I am, this is me, all of me, Robbie Shapiro, completely in love with you Cat Valentine."

There were 'oooh's' and 'ahh's' coming from everyone and it wasn't really helping that my face was flushed. But it didn't matter how I looked or how Robbie looked. All that mattered was how we felt, and he felt the same way as me.

"Gosh Romeo, you're such a hopeless romantic," I giggled.

"Only for you, my Juliet," he smiled.

He took me in for a tight embrace, everyone basically clapping and cheering us on. I stayed wrapped in his arms, our faces inches away.

"It's about time Shapiro!" Jade yelled. We both laughed at her remark and stared into each other's eyes adoringly.

"Thanks for catching me, Robbie."

"Love will catch you when you find the courage to fall, Kitty-Cat," He smiled. "I'll never let you go."

"Promise?"

He sealed it with a kiss. A kiss that caused the theater house to grow louder and cheer us on even harder. A kiss that I knew was real and forever.

Your heart is like a 1000 piece puzzle, each little piece so frustrating to figure out. But as you put pieces together you get a little hope. The final product is worth finding all the pieces. For instance, it's a beautiful mountaintop like Mt. Everest. The image you just produced is a sight to behold. You feel like you're at the top of the world; that's why you feel victorious for completing the puzzle. It's what complete should feel like.

Life is a constant puzzle that likes to mock us for never being able to find that last piece. But what if that last piece was at the place where you least expect it? What if that last piece was right in front of you the whole time? Except we mustn't confuse a person as the last piece; rather the feeling that they give you. With love, if we base it on having one person making our hearts complete, we'll forever be searching for that last piece. But when you feel true love, your heart is complete. And that love, that full love inside of you can be given to someone completely and you can guarantee that that love will last forever.

The End

* * *

**That's all folks. That's my story. This time around I found myself so busy that I apologize for prolonging the story. Nevertheless, thanks for reading, following, and favoring this story. **

**Thank you to sshaw101, CabbieLoverSAC22, AriRedVelvetBow, Binnie-Bunny, Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness, ThatSkaterKidJacob, Gillian5ever, amradosh11262, xxkamqxx, FlameKat, and PickleDough for your reviews. I always appreciate feedback. Hope I did this story justice for you guys.**

**As for the future… Like I mentioned, I helped a friend with a story he's writing and I've turned it into a story of my own. Haven't written in so long so I'm not sure of its quality nor have I found time to finish****. Originally, my plan with fanfiction was indefinite. Except your constant feedback is why I'll try to come back. Maybe, if you can wait, I'll publish my newest story eventually. Thanks you guys, it's been a great ride.**

**-AM**

**"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."**

**"The best things in life can't be seen, that's why we close our eyes when we cry, kiss and dream."**

**Chapter title songs:**

**JUST A KISS by Lady Antebellum; WHERE ARE YOU NOW by Honor Society; MY DILEMMA by Selena Gomez and the Scene; I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOVE ME by the Supremes and the Temptations; ROLLERBLADES by Eliza Doolittle; I JUST DON'T THINK I'LL EVER GET OVER YOU by The Rocket Summer; TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME by Victoria Justice :); YOUNG FOLKSs by Peter, Bjorn & John; YOU CAN'T HURRY LOVE by Dixie Chicks (original by the Supremes); YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO YOUNG by Frank Sinatra; SUMMER RAIN by the Jonas Brothers; VULNERABLE by Secondhand Serenade; SEVEN DAYS by Mary J Blige ft George Benson; WHEN YOU'RE MAD by Ne-Yo; CAN'T BE FRIENDS by Trey Songz; HAUNTED by Taylor Swift; KISS ME by Sixpense None the Richer; PUZZLE OF MY HEART by Westlife; CHASING PAVEMENTS by Adele; BRIGHTER THAN SUNSHINE by Aqualung. **Robbie's ringtone: She is Love by Parachute, Cat's ringtone: Put Your Records On by Corinne Bailey Rae, Andre & Tori's song for Trina: I'd Rather by Jasmine Trias (original by Luther Vandross)****


End file.
